Road Trip
by raven612
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Sacrifice, Abby and Gibbs are given three weeks of vacation time to help heal Abby and get her back to her old self. After a week of hanging at Gibbs’ house Abby is itching to do something, so she plans a road trip for her and Gibbs.
1. Road Trip!

**Road trtip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter: **Planning-Convincing

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing dealing with NCIS except for the seasons 1-5 DVDs!!

**Pairings: **Established Gibbs/Abby, some couples they meet on the road, and maybe some other hints, we'll see what happens as the story goes on.

**Summary: **Sequel to Midnight Sacrifice, Abby and Gibbs are given three weeks of vacation time, to help heal Abby and get her back to her old self. After a week of hanging at Gibbs' house Abby is itching to do something, so she plans a road trip for her and Gibbs to venture on. This is going to be a cute, fun, and fluffy story!

**A/N: **Kind of weird, but I'm working on this and I'm not even close to being done with Midnight Sacrifice, but I got this amazing idea and I had to write this down before I forget it, but I'm excited for this! This is going to be a cute story with hilarity and some crazy adventures and some new friends! And, you'll find out what it is Gibbs was thinking about the morning of my last chapter of Midnight Sacrifice! Maybe not right away, but it will be explained.

…………………

Abby sat on the swing on the back porch of Gibbs' house sucking on a glass of fresh lemonade. She had been staying at Gibbs' house for a week now and she was starting to go crazy. She'd been to her lab a few times in the past few days and she longed to go back. She and Gibbs had been given three weeks off to recuperate and for Abby to heal. She was done healing and she needed something to do.

"Abs, you okay?" Gibbs asked coming out from his sliding door.

Abby smiled to her lover and patted the seat next to her, "I'm fine Gibbs, but this house arrest is killing me," she whined as she curled into his side when he joined her.

Gibbs pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head, "I know Abs, me too, I went into the office today to help out with their latest case, it seems Tony and Cynthia have hit it off."

Abby giggled and pulled away slightly to look in his eyes, "Gibbs, that's cheating, if I'm not allowed to visit my lab, then you can't go in and help with a case. Tony can handle it; he did an amazing job when you decided to high-tail it to Mexico." She stuck her tongue out at the last bit.

Gibbs sighed, "I don't know what to do with myself outside of the office, and I'm not as young as you."

Abby faked a surprised look, "Gibbs, you're really not that much older than me and besides, age is just a number!"

"What's your number then? Eight?" he chuckled at the look on her face.

"Gibbs," she playfully smacked him, "I much prefer the age of thirteen, at least then I'm a teenager and have an excuse to get into trouble, and be interested in older men," she pulled his head down to hers and tantalized him with her lips.

Gibbs smiled into the kiss and cupped her face as his lips controlled hers. He ran his tongue along her teeth and he could feel a small moan escape her throat. One hand slid down to her neck and started to massage her as his lips continued their dance across her face and down to her neck. His other arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into his lap. She giggled softly and straddled his hips.

"Playful today, Gibbs?" she teased as she pulled away from him and he groaned.

"Jesus Abby, you always make me feel like a horny teenager," he nipped at her collar bone and groaned painfully when she began to rock her hips against his strained erection.

"I've always wanted to do it outside," she sighed and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Keep it up Abby, and you might just get your wish," his hands were now gripping her waist as they, in unison, ground into each others, Gibbs could feel the wetness forming beneath the short skirt Abby wore.

"I don't think this swing could handle it Gibbs," she giggled softly, but then sucked in her breath when he bit down lightly on the area where her shoulder and neck met.

Gibbs looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled. He gently lifted her from his lap and hugged her close to his body as he stood, "I know the bed can handle it," he then maneuvered her so he could carry her bridal style into the house.

"Shouldn't I be in a white dress or something?" she teased running her hand through his silver hair.

Gibbs started for a moment. He knew it was a joke, but somehow he could almost picture Abby in a, well maybe not white she might prefer black, wedding dress. He hadn't given too much thought to it, they'd only just begun their relationship, but for some reason Gibbs could see it, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Gibbs, are you okay? I was only joking…" she trailed and looked sad, she tried to push herself from his arms, but he only tightened his grip.

"I know Abs, it just made me think for a second," he placed her on her feet; the mood was a little ruined now.

Abby looked at him and bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry Gibbs."

Gibbs kissed her softly on the lips and smiled, "Don't worry about it Abs, I have to run to the store and pick some stuff up for dinner, you stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Abby smiled sadly and saluted him, "Yes, sir, I'm going to take a shower."

Gibbs chuckled, "I'll see you in a few," he kissed her head and went out the front door.

Abby watched him leave before she turned and went upstairs to use the shower connected to Gibbs' room. She quickly undressed and started the shower. She waited for it to get warm, she sat on the edge of the bath tub letting the water run over her fingers. She sighed and realized just how much longer she had left of her little 'vacation.' She wasn't sure how she felt about the earlier situation, mad, sad, disappointed, guilty, or hurt. She was only joking, they ```had only just begun to get intimate in their relationship and Abby sure as hell hadn't thought about marriage, hell she wasn't even sure how she felt about the marriage rite. She knew she had to think of something for her and Gibbs to do, something fun, spontaneous, and something that would let them forget about all the events surrounding their time away from work. The only problem with her idea was, none of those latter words fit Gibbs.

She thought for a few moments as she waited for the water to get warm, when she finally had an idea, she knew that Gibbs would most likely never go for it, but she's give it a try; she could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Vacation! That was it! She and Gibbs were supposed to be on vacation, humph, it didn't feel like much of a vacation being stuck in Gibbs' house. She didn't mind being with him though, they had all kinds of fun, but being cooped up in a house for seven days straight, it was starting to wear on her nerves. Her thoughts raced with all sort of things they could do, but one dominant thought had her thinking back to her college days; road trip! She smiled and began to elaborate on her idea as she stepped into the shower and let the warm water sooth her body. Her scars were still scabby, but they had started to itch, which was a sign they were healing. She had two weeks of antibiotics to make sure her infection was gone and that it would stay that way.

_A road trip would be fun, I just have to convince Gibbs to go, hmm, and where will we go…_ she let her thoughts continue as she scrubbed her body and washed her hair. By the time she finished she wore a large, mischievous smile; she had figured out where they would go. Now the hard part would be to convince Gibbs it was a good idea and that they should drive all the way there. She was drying her hair when she heard the jingle of keys and the front door slam.

"Abs, I'm back," Gibbs called out as he went to the kitchen to set his groceries on the counter.

"Be down in a minute Gibbs," she called back, the smile still dancing along her face. She figured it would be best to share her idea with him over dinner, he was easier to handle when he had a full stomach.

Gibbs smiled; an image of Abby naked danced across his mind as he unpacked his bags and started to put everything away. He turned to go outside with intentions of starting the grill, but he noticed the look Abby wore on her face when she sauntered into the room.

"Abby, you look as if you might have been planning something while I was out," he commented as he watched her.

Abby smiled a little wider, if that was possible, "Gibbs, we can talk about it after dinner, I think I figured something out for us to do with our last two weeks away from work."

"Is that so? And what would that be?"

Abby smiled and wagged a finger in his face, "Not going to tell you until you're full and can't argue."

He chuckled and shook his head as he made his way to the porch and started his grill. Abby smiled as she watched him walk outside. She made herself comfortable on a stool at his counter. She had the pitcher of lemonade beside her with two full glasses. She looked up when she heard Gibbs come back in.

"Care to share now?" he asked leaning against the counter and taking a swig of his lemonade.

"Nope," she answered shaking her head.

_Playing tough?_ He signed to her with a shake of his head.

_Maybe tonight,_ she signed back with a sly look.

He smiled, took one last swig of lemonade and went to put the steaks on the grill. Abby went to the fridge to prepare a medley of vegetables to be grilled along with the steaks. She lightly salted and peppered them, wrapped them in foil and brought them to Gibbs. He took her foiled veggies and placed them on the top rack of the grill. She leaned against the porch railing, watching him maneuver the veggies and steaks.

……………………

Gibbs sighed as he wiped the last of the meat from his face and immediately started to clean the table, Abby grabbed his hand, "I'll clean up Gibbs, take a beer and make yourself comfy on the couch, and I'll join you in a bit."

"Trying to butter me up, Abs?" he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Something like that," she winked and turned from him to start the water for dishes. She could hear him chuckling as he made his way to the couch. She heard the faint noise of some sports channel coming from the den, he had upgraded his TV service after the first night Abby stayed, she had insisted. She let her mind wander to thoughts of her idea and how she would tell Gibbs, she figured the best way would be to just tell him, get out in one straight shot.

Gibbs was sitting comfortably on the couch watching a college football game. He drank his beer while trying to figure out Abby's bright idea. He was a little worried at what her mind could have possibly come up with. He smiled at the many thoughts running through his head, some involved clothes, and others didn't. He preferred the ones without clothes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when the cushion next to him bent inwards as Abby sat down.

"You ready for this Gibbs?" she asked, a huge 'Abby' smile on her face.

He knew right then, seeing that smile, he wouldn't be able to deny her anything. "What is it Abbs?"

"I'm thinking, road trip!"

"What?!"

"You know Gibbs, where we get into a car and we drive somewhere fun, like Vegas."

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, city of lights, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, twenty four hour wedding chapels, buffets, slots…"

Gibbs cut her off, "Driving to Vegas?"

"Gibbs, what's with all the questions? I figure it would be fun, you and me in a car driving to Vegas. There are a lot of things we can do along the way too. I even map quested our route and we can use the navigation feature on my cell phone. C'mon Gibbs, it'll be fun!"

He just blinked; he never imagined a road trip being an idea, let alone a trip to Vegas! "What's in Vegas Abs, why do you want to go there?"

Abby just shrugged, she hadn't lost her smile yet, "I've never been there yet, and I'm so bored here. We need to get away for a while, just have some fun, you do know what fun is, don't you?" as she asked the last part her smile turned into a confused frown.

"Yeah I know what fun is, and fun isn't sitting in a car for a day and a half driving to Vegas."

"Gibbs, where's your sense of adventure?" she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Not in a car for thirty six hours," he huffed.

Abby began to pout, she was pulling every trick in her book to get him to agree with her, "Gibbs, when was the last time you had a real vacation, which didn't include running away to Mexico," she added that last part with a touch of anger.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face, then looked to Abby, a look she couldn't quite decipher. She began to grow a bit uneasy, as he didn't say anything for a few minutes. A small smile formed on his face and he turned back to the TV, "A road trip to Vegas, huh?"

"Yes Gibbs, a road trip to Vegas. Just you and I driving in a car all the way to Vegas."

"I don't suppose you booked us a hotel?"

"Nope," she smiled as his face crumbled in confusion, "that'll be the fun part, trying to find a place to stay, no reservations."

"Abby, it's Vegas; we won't find a place to stay unless we book ahead of time."

"Gibbs, its Vegas, there's always somewhere to stay."

He cocked a brow at her, "What if I said I would only agree if we had reservations?"

"I'd have to use these," she answered holding out a pair of hand cuffs she was hiding.

He chuckled, "This whole plan sounds hinky."

Abby smiled, she knew she had won when he used her word, "You won't regret it Gibbs, we'll have a blast!"

He only shook his head; he couldn't believe he had agreed to such a plan. He hadn't been on a road trip in years, but something told him that this one would go down as the best one he had ever been a part of. He took a swig of his beer, set it on the table then looked to Abby.

She launched herself into his arms, "Oh Gibbs, you may have just made me the happiest girl in the world, this is so exciting."

He smiled against her hair, he used his thumb and index finger to pull her face up to look at him, "Don't make me regret this Abs."

"You won't regret a thing," she purred as she situated herself so that she was now straddling his hips, looking down into his cool, blue eyes.

"Is that so," he murmured as her lips teased across his. She smiled and pressed her lips more firmly into his, her hips started to sway on the own accord. Gibbs' hand moved from her shoulders to her hips, holding them tightly, setting a pace for her. He then took control of the kiss, his hands moved to her buttock and he began to massage her cheeks. She moaned and lifted her head from his face to let out a sensual moan, he took the opportunity to move his mouth over he exposed neck and bite and suck her lightly.

"Gi-iibbs," she moaned in pleasure, her hands were on his shoulder kneading them.

"Abs, as much as I'd love to continue this, I think it'd be better if we moved it to the bedroom."

Abby groaned in protest and moved a hand down to his erection and started petting him, trying to coax him to finish what they had started. He moaned in pleasure and pulled off her clingy white tee shirt. She took the liberty to then remove his shirt so that she could run her hands through his chest hairs and explore the skin stretched over his muscles. Gibbs' arms moved to encircle her upper torso, pressing her closer to him, trying to make her a part of him. He swiftly unclasped her bra and it fell between them. He ran his hands up and down the smooth silkiness of her back; he nipped at her collar bone before descending his talented lips to her nipples. He sucked and bit her, she arched into him, her breathes ragged and pleasure full. She ran her hands through his hair and maneuvered his head as to best accommodate her sexual drive. Gibbs raised his head to look into her dilated eyes, he smiled and kissed her two wounds, they were a light pink color and slightly scabby.

"Gibbs, I can't take it much longer, I need you in me," she moaned and sought out his lips with her own.

"Patience Abs, patience," he breathed against her breast and she shivered in pleasure.

She breathed heavily and wiggled her hips, Gibbs clamped his hands in her hips to still her movement, his erection was already painful. He then moved one hand under her skirt and began to stroke her through her underware.

"Not fair Gibbs, not fair," she breathed and fell against him weakly as her juices began to flow.

"I don't play fair Abs," he sighed, and groaned when she ran her hand along the length of him, then she slowly pulled his zipper down and freed his erection. She began to pump him in order to share the torture on him. He growled and grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back, he unzipped her skirt and threw it to the side along with her panties.

"See something you like?" she asked with a smile, he smiled back and leaned down to kiss her as she removed his pants and underware. He kept the contact with her lips as he buried himself deep within her moist center. Abby tossed her head back in ecstasy and moaned his name between breathes, this always turned him on.

"You're so beautiful Abs," he groaned as he set the pace for their love making.

"So are you Gibbs, very…" she trailed to let a moan escape her lips and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, she'd definitely leave her mark. He growled passionately and took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it around between teeth and tongue.

"Oh Gibbs," she sighed, she could fell herself building up to climax and she knew she didn't have much time left, "Gibbs I'm going to come," she about screamed as she raised herself from the sofa.

Gibbs only grunted as his thrusts sped up, he was about to lose his seed deep within her. After a few more hard thrusts both cried out in unison as they came together. In the aftermath, they lay in each other's arms, drenched in sweat, Gibbs was stroking Abby's hair and she smiled contentedly like the Cheshire cat.

"Vegas, huh?" he murmured into her ear as he kissed it.

"Mmhmm," she sighed in response.

"I suppose I could suffer thirty six hours in a car with you," he smiled when he felt her wiggle with delight; she turned in their embrace and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him long and hard.

"We'll need snacks and road tunes," she smiled and yawned widely. Gibbs tucked her head beneath his chin and she settled in for a light nap.

_Good God, what have I gotten myself into?_ Gibbs asked himself, a small smile slowly spread across his face as he nestled his head into Abby's black hair. He would never admit it, but he kind of excited to go on a road trip with Abby, _his_ Abby.

**A/N: **So? Reviews please! Let me know how you liked it! I have so much fun stuff planned for upcoming chapters! This is going to be a fun, fluffy, slightly smutty, as you can tell, story! Please review, and go read my newest NCIS Gabby fic, Disturbing Behavior!!! Love!


	2. Toy Robot Museum

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 2: **Toy Robot Museum

**A/N: **Well, on to the actual road trip and the fun stuff! I have done so, so, so, so, so, so much research for this story and subsequently found a ton of cool, off the wall places I want to see. I decided to add all the little side trips because they just seemed so Abby. So it'll take them a few days to get to Vegas, and I think this story is going to be a little over 11 chapters, lol. Anyways, enough with the ramblings and this first stop they make just is so Abby, I had to include it!!

……………..

Abby and Gibbs had woken at 0800. Gibbs wondered way they hadn't woken earlier, but Abby assured him that a late start would be well worth it. She let Gibbs shower first; they had packed the night before. She had a few more directions to print off of her laptop before they could head out. She was just turning her computer off when she felt Gibbs behind her.

"Whatchya got there Abbs?" he asked massaging her shoulders.

She turned to look at him and smiled, "It's a surprise," she then quickly leapt from the chair and went to the bathroom to get ready. She showered quickly and dawned a pair of tight, black bondage pants. She was wearing a tight black shirt and had her hair done in two excited looking pigtails. Her smile was infectious; as was her good mood and soon Gibbs found himself smiling.

"I think we should take my car, more room," Gibbs said as he picked up their suitcases and duffle bags.

"Good idea, I love my car, but yours does make a lot of sense, plus I get so many flat tires with the hearse…" she had more to say but Gibbs' lips silenced her.

"Exactly why we'll take my car," he chuckled as he left her standing in the entry way, she was holding Bert; she wanted him to see the road, since he hadn't been out of her lab.

"This will be fun Bert," she squealed to her stuffed, farting hippo. She squeezed him and he replied with a wave of flatulence.

Gibbs returned to hear Bert and cocked and eyebrow at Abby.

"What? It's not always his fault," she said and sauntered past Gibbs.

He shook his head as he watched her get into the passenger's seat, he ran through his house making sure that all of the lights, appliances, and TVs were off. Next he made sure that all of the faucets were off, once he was satisfied, he locked the door behind him. Gibbs remembered his last vacation; it was with Shannon and Kelly. He didn't count his trip to Mexico, as Abby pointed out it was more him running away than a vacation. He slid easily into the driver's seat and started the car. A shout of excitement from Abby made him smile.

"Gibbs, this will be so much fun, especially the first stop we're going to make."

Gibbs turned to look at her as he backed out of his driveway, "What first stop?"

Abby smiled, "Adamstown Pennsylvania," she said excitedly.

"That's two hours away Abby, what in the hell are we going there for?"

"It's a surprise Gibbs, it doesn't open until 1100 though, and that's why we got to sleep in a little."

"What are we going to see?"

"Gibbs, I already told you, it's a surprise," she smiled and nestled into her seat, she saw Gibbs hands tighten on the wheel; she knew he didn't like surprises, but she also knew he'd do what she wanted.

"Abby, I hate surprises," he muttered confirming her train of thought.

"Oh Gibbs, it's a good surprise, I promise. It's run by a retired New York City SWAT cop," she stated that fact in hopes of getting Gibbs a little interested and a little less annoyed.

"I don't care if it was run by Bettie Page, I still hate surprises," yet he was going along with this one.

"I sense a lie there, if Bettie Page ran anything I don't think you'd care what it was," she smiled at her little joke. Gibbs just gave her one of his looks, which made her burst out into laughter.

Gibbs couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips when he turned his head back to the road; he maneuvered easily through the Monday morning traffic. As they went Abby gave him directions from her many map quest sheets. They were forty five miles from Adamstown and Abby was growing more and more excited. They had pulled over to a rest stop so Abby could use the facilities, Gibbs did the same. As Gibbs was coming from the bathroom he saw Abby talking animatedly with an older couple. He smiled; the couple was a typical tourist couple, Hawaiian shirts and white visors.

"…it sounds so cool and I actually talked him into taking me there, but I didn't tell him what were going to see," Gibbs walked up to catch the tail end of whatever Abby was telling the couple.

"Abby?" he questioned; he didn't like the fact that she was talking to strangers like she might her neighbors.

Abby spun to him, "Hey Gibbs, this is Mr. and Mrs. McDon. They travel the states in an RV."

The woman, Mrs. McDon, smiled at Gibbs; she had simply asked Abby for direction to the exit on which she and her husband could quickly get to Ohio, but Abby was soon going into detail of the trip she and Gibbs were on, "She's quite the talker, and my name is Helen," she held her hand out to Gibbs, she had a mop of gray hair and a pudgy face. She was short and round, very grandma looking.

Gibbs shook her hand, "Jethro," he said with a slight smile as he shook her hand.

"Mr. McDon is quiet, like you Gibbs," Abby informed him, Gibbs was wondering just how long he was in the bathroom and how Abby had acquired such knowledge.

Mr. McDon couldn't help the lazy grin stealing across his face when Abby said that, "Haven't had the pleasure to hear stories since we left our granddaughter Gale behind, the names Robert," Mr. McDon then held his hand out to Gibbs. Mr. McDon was tall and lean, his skin had a leathery look and his eyes were a deep sea blue. His hair was a steel gray and floppy.

Gibbs nodded and shook it, "Nice to meet you," he wasn't sure why he was being cordial with complete strangers.

Suddenly a shrill barking could be heard in the camper behind the couple, "We better get going, Betsy doesn't like to be kept waiting, you two enjoy your trip," Helen called as she and Robert made their way to their large RV.

Abby waved, "Nice to meet you," she called after them.

Gibbs turned to her with a sharp look, "What was that?"

Abby blinked, she was a little surprised, "That was Mr. and Mrs. McDon, retired couple traveling the US, they're originally from North Dakota. Helen asked for directions on how to best get to the exit for Ohio."

"They were strangers Abby, don't talk to strangers," he said and made his way to the car.

Abby followed after, a bit confused, they were nice and the only reason she was talking to them was because she could sense no danger from them. Also they reminded her of her grandparents, whom she missed terribly.

"Sorry," she mumbled sliding into the passenger's seat.

Gibbs sighed and turned to look at her, "Sorry, I guess I'm just worried about you."

Abby looked at him and in a stern voice answered, "Gibbs, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, but it's sweet how you look out for me and I appreciate it. In order to move on from the Carl incident I need to be myself, and myself is a very talkative and friendly person. Gibbs, we're going to meet all kinds of people on the road and the McDons were a cute old couple who reminded me of my grandparents. I'm careful though Gibbs, I have a pretty good ability to read people, sometimes," she smiled to show she wasn't mad at him.

Gibbs smiled at her, "I know Abbs, but I'll always worry about you," he reached over and cupped her cheek; she instinctively leaned into his hand.

"I think they were a little scared of me," she admitted as Gibbs started the car and pulled out from the rest stop.

"Gibbs chuckled, "I don't blame them, I don't think its everyday they encounter a friendly Goth at a rest area."

Abby playfully smacked his arm and smiled, glad that the happy and easy mood was back. Abby rattled off the rest of the directions and soon they were entering a small town. Abby was excited, but she wasn't sure how Gibbs would react to her prospect.

"Where to now?" he asked as they made their way down main street, everyone stared, Abby knew they stood out like a sore thumb.

"The shopping centre in the middle of the town," she pointed.

"You made me drive to Adamstown so we could go to a small town shopping centre?"

"No Gibbs, I made us come to small town Adamstown so we could go to the Toy Robot Museum!" she said excitedly as he pulled into a parking spot outside the shopping centre.

"What?" he demanded.

Abby just continued to smile, "Come on Gibbs, it'll be fun, I mean what's not love about toy robots, and especially if they have a museum of them!"

"Abby," Gibbs growled under his breath.

"Gibbs," she challenged with her pouty face.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew he'd regret the next words out of his mouth, "Okay, where is it?"

Abby jumped out of the car excitedly, "Down this way a little Gibbs," she said and waited for him to exit the car.

As he rounded the front of the car Abby met him and took his hand. She then drug him along the sidewalk to a small building nestled between some shops. A wooden sign hanging on the red storefront proclaimed that they were indeed standing in front of the Toy Robot Museum. Abby squeezed Gibbs' hand as she entered into the small building.

"You sure this is a museum?" Gibbs asked looking at all the shelves filled with all sorts of toy robots. It looked more like a store.

"This is so cool," Abby breathed as she let go of Gibbs' hand and started to walk around slowly looking at all the shiny robots. Gibbs followed behind her, he wasn't all that interested.

"Hello there," a masculine voice boomed. Abby turned to see who addressed them. It was the owner of the museum, Joe Knedlans.

"Hi," Abby chirped, "Are all of these robots yours?" she asked with child like excitement.

Joe walked up the duo, "Yeaup, my wife actually helped me start my collection and obsession."

"They're all so cool," Abby breathed as she continued to walk around and look.

"I've even got a few Robert the Robot's, Americas first ever talking toy," Joe informed her as she knelt down to examine a small tin robot.

"McGee would love this place," she said, there were so many toy robots surrounding them.

Gibbs was indifferent; he scanned the hundreds and hundreds of robots as he listened slightly to the conversation going on between Abby and Joe. Gibbs overheard the story of how the collection started. Apparently Joe worked with robots on the SWAT team. They'd send the robots out into a hostile situation so that the perps would fire their bullets into the robots instead of the SWAT team. Joe's wife bought him his first robot as a souvenir and because of his dealings with robots on the SWAT team. The idea just kind of rocketed from that moment on. He had seen all that he figured there was to see in a Toy Robot Museum, he stood off near the door and waited for Abby to have her fill.

Abby spotted Gibbs standing by the door, with a frown she approached him and asked in a sad voice, "Gibbs, you're not having any fun?"

Gibbs really didn't know how to respond to her, "I guess toy robots just aren't my thing."

Abby frowned deeper and sighed, "Sorry I drug you here."

Gibbs was dumbstruck for a moment, "No Abby, it's okay, really, I guess I just don't get excited about thing quite like you do." He took a deep breath and continued as he drew her into a hug, "Go ahead, enjoy yourself, don't let me rain on your parade," he said with a slight smile.

Abby smiled back and made one more circle around the shop, this time she was examining the toys closer. Gibbs kept his eyes on her. Before they left Abby bought a toy robot keychain for McGee and Tony. She didn't think Ziva would appreciate the gift like Tony and McGee would.

"Time to hit the road," she announced as she walked up to Gibbs.

"What's the next stop?" he asked, not too sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Cleveland Ohio, we'll spend the night there, I have a few things for us to see there." Abby said excitedly.

Gibbs nodded, it made sense, it was already noon and they had a six hour drive to Cleveland. He figured they'd stop for some lunch along the way, probably some off the wall diner. He started the car and soon he and Abby were headed for Cleveland.

**A/N: **Sorry so short, but I'm dividing up the chapters to incorporate only one city at a time, Cleveland might have more than one chapter though. They have two weeks before they have to go back to work so they have time for Abby's little adventures. Let me know how you liked this chapter! I want to go to the Toy Robot Museum really bad now! Oh, the reason I shared that the McDons are from ND is because I live in ND and we're always being complimented on our hospitality and how we're all really nice and yadda yadda, so it would make sense that the McDons would approach Abby with a question like that. As always, review!!!!


	3. Cleveland pt 1

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 3: **Cleveland

**A/N: **So sorry that this took FOREVER to update, got busy with work and last minute college stuff! And every time I had the urge to write, something came up. But I'm all set now and I hope I can update much, much sooner now that college is officially over for the summer!! Here is the third chapter, enjoy and please let me know how you liked it!!

**Disclaimer: **For myself, again, but I have never been to Cleveland, and I do not want to offend anyone who lives there or has been there if I screw anything up in this chapter. I, in no way, want to disrespect the city, but I'll try my best to write about places from looking at pictures and reading articles. I would also love to visit Cleveland as it seems very cool!!

……………….

It was a little after 1900 when Gibbs and Abby finally pulled into Cleveland. The roads were still congested with late night commuter traffic and Gibbs swore brightly under his breath as he inched forward.

"Where we staying tonight?" he asked reluctantly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Abby shrugged, "Let's see what pops up when we get into the city," she smiled apologetically at him, but frowned when she noticed the look on his face, "this is supposed to be fun Gibbs, how can it be fun if you're a grumpasaurs all night?"

"Grumpasaurs?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Abby laughed quietly, "Don't worry Gibbs, it's a Monday night, how full can the hotels be?" she mused aloud and flipped through various songs on her ipod.

Gibbs shook his head again, his grip on the steering wheel was tight and he was frustrated, he bit his lip to keep from lashing out at Abby. She wasn't the only cause of his frustration, but his seeming inability to let loose and have some fun, that frustrated him most. He seemed to always be on red alert, "protect Abby" at all costs ever since the Carol incident. He guessed she could sense his unease and frustration, but he also knew she would never address it unless she absolutely had to.

"There!" Abby yelled suddenly and Gibbs slammed on the brakes, eliciting honking from behind him.

"What?" he asked a bit too sharply as he turned to her.

Abby let his remark roll of her shoulders and she smiled at him, "Let's stay there, it looks fun," she said pointing to a small Motel. There was a main office surrounded by long skinny buildings, painted pink, and an outdoor pool was between the small square of Motel rooms.

Gibbs raised his brows, "It looks a little weird Abby."

"That's why it'll be perfect! It's something new and I bet we could meet some interesting people here."

"Like Jeffrey Dahmer?"

"No, Gibbs, he's dead. I mean people like Billy Jo and Billy Bob."

"I get to pick the next hotel then," Gibbs sighed as he pulled under the cheap awning.

Abby smiled brightly, leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."

Gibbs just shook his head as he got out of the car; he closed the car door securely behind him and opened the dirty glass door. A little bell above his head dinged signaling his entrance. A short, pudgy man in a dirty blue polo looked up from a Playboy magazine, he shifted the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. Gibbs noted the green vinyl chairs lining one wall along with an old looking end table filled with out of date magazines.

"Can I help you?" the man asked lazily.

"I need a room for the night," Gibbs said and approached the counter, his agent instincts were kicking in. His eyes darted about the room and his feet were braced, unconsciously his body was always on high alert in weird places.

"That'll be seventy five dollars, continental breakfast will be here in the lobby and the pool is open all night. Have a good night," the man said and shoved a key across to Gibbs. Gibbs in turn shoved bills across the counter, Gibbs felt like it could have been a hostage exchange.

"Thanks," Gibbs mumbled under his breath and walked back to his car. The man behind the counter picked up his magazine and continued to sift through it.

"What room are we in Gibbs?" Abby asked excitedly as she looked over to him.

"115, it's at the end of the building." Gibbs pulled up to an empty spot right outside their door, there was an old red minivan parked in the spot next to them.

"We have neighbors!" Abby said happily as she got out of the car and waited for Gibbs to pop the trunk.

Gibbs popped the trunk and joined her, his eyes roaming from room to room, assessing them and trying to figure out if they posed any dangers. "Let's just get our stuff inside and figure out what we're doing for dinner."

Abby nodded, grabbed her bags and Bert and skipped up to the door; she waited for Gibbs to unlock it.

"I'm not sure if this is the best place to stay," Gibbs said as he unlocked their door and it swung open.

Abby stepped through; the room was done in a muted orange and had two queen sized beds. There was a table between them with an old yellow phone and a ratty phone book. There was a tall lamp next to the door and wall lamps between the beds and over a table with chairs and a booklet listing the TV channels. The blankets on the beds are red and the pillows are a crisp white. The blinds on the window are drawn and the air conditioner is humming. Gibbs threw his bags down on the floor and turned to address Abby, when a knock on the door startles them both. Gibbs is immediately in front of Abby; his arm is out in front of her. She rolls her eyes at him and opens the door.

A tall blond woman with a plaid shirt and cut off jean shorts is standing before Abby, her lips are painted a dark red, "Hi y'all, I'm Delilah, me an my family are in the room next to ya. We are having some trouble getting our van started, I was wondering if ya had a nice, strong man here to help us with it," she winked at Gibbs.

Abby frowned slightly; the buttons on the woman's top looked like they were about ready to snap, "Uhm, sure," Abby turned to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed and studied the woman, he was about to answer when a tall man came to stand next to the woman named Delilah. "It seems we need a jump, if ya got some cables handy I'd be happy to help, my names Waylon," he held his hand out to both Abby and Gibbs.

Abby was the first to shake his hand, "Abby," she smiled.

"Jethro," Gibbs said and shook the man's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet y'all, I guess my wife has introduced herself already, you two married?" he asked.

Abby stifled a giggle, "Nope, just on vacation."

Delilah nodded, "That's what we were on when our first child Jimmy was made."

"And on a vacation a few years later we made Gina, she's still a little one."

"You have kids?" Abby asked, she had unconsciously stepped out into the evening light to talk with Delilah.

Gibbs followed her out and he and Waylon went to Gibbs' car for cables.

"Ya wanna come see them, they're in the room, they're waiting to go swimming, we've been sightseeing all day." Delilah admitted with an exasperated sigh and pushed open their door.

Abby looked over to Gibbs, who, from the look on his face, was trying to get the job done quick so that he wouldn't have to talk with the stranger anymore. Gibbs looked up at her and rolled his eyes, she could hear Waylon talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Delilah still stood with the door ajar, Abby could hear the screaming of a child inside, and soon Delilah disappeared into the room. Abby folded her arms and watched Gibbs and Waylon work.

"Sorry bout that, it seems Gina can't find her ducky," Delilah said as she emerged with a little girl in her arms and a little boy gripping her free hand.

Abby smiled, the little girl had a mop of brown curls on her head and tear tracks on her cheeks. The little boy had straight blond hair and was sucking his thumb as he studied Abby. Abby guessed the girl would be about two and the boy was about five or six.

"Let 'er rip!" Waylon shouted from the seat of his vehicle, Gibbs reached into his car and started it. Abby knew he was annoyed.

"Look at our boys, they seem to be getting along just fine," Delilah said with a light laugh.

Abby smiled, "Gibbs usually doesn't play nice."

Delilah raised a brow, "I suppose that has its advantages, be careful though hun, look where it's gotten me," she then indicated her two children.

"They're so cute," Abby said, the little boy hid behind his mothers leg as he continued to study Abby.

"Don't worry, give 'em a few minutes and they'll be all over you," Delilah laughed, she then set the little girl on the ground, she immediately grabbed onto Abby's leg and smiled up at her.

"Up?" the little girl asked holding up her arms.

Abby was a little startled, she looked to Delilah as to what she should do, "Go on, pick her up, she seems to like you."

"Uhm," Abby murmured as she bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Swim?" the little girl asked as she grabbed a hold of Abby's pigtail.

"In a minute sweetie, daddy's fixing the car, when he's done we'll go," Delilah informed the child as she shooed the little boy into the room to get his towel.

"Well hello there," Abby said as she detangled the little girl's fingers from her hair.

"Pool," the girl said and pointed then looked at Abby.

"Uh…" Abby wasn't sure what to say, but Delilah saved her and took the girl from her arms.

"All done ladies!" Waylon called as he slammed the hood of his van and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"My hero," Delilah said with an eye roll and accepted the kiss Waylon planted on her cheek and the top of the little girl's head.

"Daddy!" she chirped and held out her hands for him, Waylon swung her into his arms.

Abby laughed, although this couple came off strong, she was warmed by the love she could see between them. She was still a bit dizzy trying to figure out how they had come to talking so much. She figured they were friendly folk and she liked friendly people. She watched as Gibbs put away his cable and slammed his trunk shut. He looked a little bothered and Abby could guess why. He didn't like strangers, especially ones who talked nonstop and came off too friendly.

"Ready for some dinner?" he asked her, not even glancing at the family standing so close to them.

"Oh, you should try Champps Americana, they have great food and decent prices," Delilah interjected.

Gibbs turned to the couple, "Champps Americana?"

"Yeaup, it's on Landerbrook Drive, it's not fancy at all, we fit right in and you guys should too," Waylon piped in.

Gibbs nodded and looked to Abby, Abby looked to be pondering the idea, she then turned to Gibbs, "Sounds good, we haven't got any other plans, why not try it out?"

Gibbs sighed, "I'll get my wallet, you all set to go?" he asked her.

She nodded then turned back to the family, "Well I suppose since we're neighbors I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, have a goodnight," she said to them and followed Gibbs to the car.

Waylon and Delilah waved to the couple and went into the room; Abby guessed the parents still had to get ready for the pool. It was a pretty warm night and summer was right around the corner.

"They were nice Gibbs, who knows; maybe they'll make another souvenir on this vacation."

Gibbs cracked a smile and looked to Abby, "We'd be lucky enough to be their neighbors for the night."

Abby giggled slightly, she was happy Gibbs had settled down a bit. "If the pool is empty tonight, would you join me for a midnight swim?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"I don't swim Abbs," he told her in a muted tone.

Abby frowned, "Aw, c'mon Gibbs, we're on vacation, vacation is where you do things you don't normally do, like jump a strangers car, hang-glide, swim at midnight, or something a little more dangerous."

"Dangerous?" he asked her with a smirk and raised brow.

She only smiled at him.

…………………………

Abby and Gibbs had finished their supper around 2100 and the light was fading. Their day was done and Abby was resigned to wait until the next day to embark on her wild adventures, Gibbs was relieved, he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. They pulled into their spot and Gibbs let out a sigh when he saw Waylon and Delilah sitting at the picnic table a few yards away.

"Looks like we won't be going in undetected," Abby said with a slight laugh at her own joke, Gibbs just stared and swung his door open.

As they stepped out of the car both Waylon and Delilah waved, "Hello neighbors, wanna join us for a nightcap?"

Gibbs faked a smile and shook his head, but as he was about to speak up Abby beat him to it, "Sure," she called and started walking towards them.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed after her, he would make her pay for making him play nice.

"How was dinner?" Delilah asked and popped the top of a beer bottle and handed it to Gibbs and one to Abby, but Abby declined.

"It was great, the pasta was delicious and the atmosphere was fun," Abby said and leaned on the table top.

"Told ya they'd have good food, we like the all American food places, no foreign stuff for us," Waylon said and took a swig of his beer.

Gibbs merely nodded; he had nothing to add so he didn't feel the need to speak.

"The kids asleep?" Abby asked noticing the lack of youngsters.

"Oh they're inside watching Hannah Montana or something like that, we came out here to enjoy the sunset before we went to bed, we going to see you two at breakfast, or will you be sleeping in?" Delilah asked with a throaty laugh.

Abby reddened a bit and Gibbs took a quick swig of his beer, "We'll be at breakfast," she answered.

"Well we better get back to the munchkins, never know what kind of trouble they can get into," Waylon rose and grabbed their cooler, Delilah joined him and smiled and waved to Gibbs and Abby as they walked back to their room.

As soon as they were in their room Abby snuggled up to Gibbs, "They're nice but a little weird."

"A _little_ weird, Abbs?" he said with a slight smirk and emptied his beer.

"Okay, a lot weird, but look at me Gibbs, I'm _a lot_ weird and we work, they're nice and seem to be genuinely good people, plus they have some adorable kids." Abby sighed as she pulled Gibbs' arm tighter around her shoulders.

Gibbs merely nodded, his thoughts had now drifted to Shannon and Kelly; they would have loved a spontaneous road trip like this. He smiled with their memory and kissed the top of Abby's head, "We better get to bed if we want to do sightseeing and driving tomorrow," Gibbs said as he rose and helped Abby to her feet.

"Not tired yet Gibbs, plus I feel like a swim," she smiled and walked ahead of him to their room, she did have to wait for him to unlock it, however.

Gibbs shook his head as he let them in, "You swim, I'll read," he said and threw the key onto the table next to the bed.

"Read?" she asked with a raised brow.

Gibbs nodded and held out some woodworking and boat magazines.

Abby nodded and grabbed her suite from her suitcase, "You might change your mind about the swimming, Gibbs," her words were seductive and Gibbs cursed himself for reacting so fast to her.

"I don't swim," he said to her evenly and sat in a chair to wait for her to change, he was not going to let her swim alone.

"Okay," she called from the bathroom where she quickly changed.

Gibbs raised his brows in approval and his body reacted quickly to the sight of Abby. She was wearing a black bikini dotted with white skulls, the bottoms where boy shorts and her top was tied on. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wrapped a towel around her pale, sexy body.

"Ready," she said and skipped past him to the door and threw it open.

Gibbs stood and followed her to the pool. It was dimly lit and a cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the nearby trees. Gibbs settled himself into a lawn chair and watched Abby peel her towel away. She smiled at him; she was hoping to seduce him enough so that he would join her in the pool. Gibbs watched her dip a toe into the cool water. A shiver raced up her spin and she just jumped right in. Gibbs watched her swim around under the surface for a bit before she crested. She smoothed her hair back and smiled at him.

She swam to the edge of the pool and rested her arms on the concrete, "The water is warm Gibbs, come on, just this once?" she asked with her puppy dog look.

"Abbs, I don't swim," he sighed and leaned back into his chair.

He heard the water splash and then the light sound of feet on concrete as she walked up to him. She stood over him dripping and looking ungodly sexy. He couldn't help the smile forming

Abby planted her hands on her hips and stared at Gibbs, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, get into the pool with me now or the only person I'll allow to sleep with me for the rest of the trip will be Bert."

"Abbs. I. Do. Not. Swim."

She frowned, "Grumpasaurs," she muttered and turned to go back to the pool. She sat on the edge and kicked her feet lazily in the water.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to stand next to her, she looked up at him hopefully, "Change your mind?"

"Nope, just admiring the view," he smirked and she scowled and pushed herself into the water.

She surfaced and swam to where he stood, he bent down to her, "Gibbs, you have no idea what you're missing."

He just shook his head and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pull her slightly out of the water. Abby tightened her grip on him and used her feet to kick away from the pool wall and pulled Gibbs into the water with her. She quickly swam to the other side of the pool; she knew he would be pissed.

"What the hell Abby," he yelled as he surfaced and faced her.

Abby was laughing too hard to answer him or to notice that he was swimming towards her. It wasn't until he shoved her against the concrete wall did she quiet down. His arms were on either side of her body, she was trapped, and she liked it. He pressed his body roughly against hers and noticed the look on her eyes shift from amusement to sheer desire.

"Gibbs," she breathed and Gibbs' lips teased across hers.

"You can't pull me into the pool and not expect to be punished," he breathed as he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it.

"That's what I was expecting," she sighed and snaked her fingers through his hair and leaned into his mouth as it traveled down her neck.

"Maybe I should swim more often," he said gruffly and tore her bikini top off and moved his hands to massage her breasts. She leaned into him with a moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Abby tried to undo Gibbs' pants, but them being in the water was making it very difficult and she soon grew frustrated and roughly ground her hips against his. His mouth had taken over his hands job on her breasts and Abby began to breathe heavily while moaning his name over and over again.

"Gibbbs," she sighed, "I can't get your damn pants off."

"Shouldn't have pulled me into the pool then Abbs," he sighed and pushed her back into the concrete wall, she knew she'd have bruises in the morning, but she didn't care, it was a huge turn on to feel the caresses of Gibbs and the water surrounding them.

"Spontaneous Gibbs," she breathed and attempted his pants again, this time she got his belt off and finally she pulled them down as far as the water would allow. He halted her action by using his body to press her against the wall and she could feel his erection, teasing, tempting her.

"Punishment, Abbs," he bit her nipple and she caught her breath and tightened her hold on his head.

"Gibbs…." She sighed and arched into him and pulled him down to feast on her bosom, but he pulled back and smiled at her. "Gibbs?" she questioned and her eyes shot open.

"See you back at the room," he swam to shallower water and pulled his pants back on and got out of the pool. He heard Abby cursing behind him as he made his way to the chair where she put her towel. He then waited for her to emerge from the pool.

She was still topless as she stepped into the towel Gibbs was holding for her, "Not fair Gibbs, not fair," she still held a note of desire in her husky voice. She slipped on her flip flops and walked stiffly ahead of him, it seemed she'd have to finish the job in the shower. Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched her walk to the room.

………………………….

After a long shower Abby was freshened up and in her pajamas. She brushed her hair and teeth and went to sit on one of the beds to wait for Gibbs to finish his bathroom routine. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth.

"Which bed?" she asked rising to give him a kiss and a smile.

"One where I can get a good night's sleep," he joked slightly and drew her into his chest.

"Right here," Abby said and lead him to one of the queen sized beds. Gibbs pulled the covers back from the bed and drew Abby down with him. He reached over and turned off the lamp. Abby flipped on the television, she liked the noise in the background; it always made her sleep. She tightened her arm around Gibbs' waist as his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"Goodnight Abby," he whispered and kissed her ear.

"Goodnight Gibbs," she whispered and her eyes were already dropping closed.

…………….

**A/N: **Review!! Let me know how you liked it! I plan to have Disturbing Behavior updated by Sunday! Review!!!


	4. Cleveland pt 2

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 4: **Cleveland pt. 2

**A/N: **Once again sorry this took sooooooo long, but I got distracted with reading! So here it is, chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it and stick around to leave a sweet little review! I shall update Disturbing Behavior after I finish with this chappy!!

…………

Abby was the first to wake up, she quietly slipped out from under Gibbs' arms and smiled to herself as she watched him sleep for a few more minutes. Just as she was about to go into the shower she heard Gibbs start to stir in the bed. She froze mid way to the bathroom and waited for him to wake up fully. She giggled quietly as she watched him blink his eyes several times and grope around the bed trying to find her.

"Over here Gibbs," she called while pulling an outfit from her suitcase.

"You're up early," he commented with sleep in his voice and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"We've got a busy day ahead and I want some breakfast before we set out on the road again."

Gibbs groaned and slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his face, "Six am, Abby?" he questioned with a raised brow. From his experience tourist attraction usually didn't open until about nine am at the earliest.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Yes Gibbs, it'll take me an hour or so to shower and get ready, then you have to shower and get ready which will take about forty five minutes, then when we're both ready we'll eat breakfast. I'm guessing we'll run into Waylon and Delilah along with their kids and you know they'll want to talk to us, so if I've got everything figured out right, we won't actually hit the road until about ten." She smiled brightly at him before going into the bathroom and starting her shower.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled at her antics. He raised his arms over his head stretching his sore back muscles before he decided to cut about an hour from Abby's previously verbalized schedule and shower with her. He picked out a simple tee shirt and jeans and laid them on the counter before pulling back to shower curtain.

Abby looked up surprised at the sudden rush of cool air and smiled at Gibbs. "Couldn't wait your turn?" she asked with an impish grin.

Gibbs didn't answer as he stepped into the warm spray of water and slid his hands down to her hips and pulled her into his hard body and sought her lips with his hungry ones. She responded readily by grounding her hips into his while running her fingers through his hair, forcing him to kiss her harder. Gibbs pushed her into the back wall and trailed his lips from hers to her neck and then down to her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue and his teeth. She moaned loudly and moved her hand down to his cock to stroke him while he made her get closer and closer to the edge.

"Gibbs," she pleaded and her voice hitched as another moan escaped her.

"I don't think you learned a proper lesson yet, Abs," he said huskily into her ear then licked it.

She pouted as her thoughts became lost, "What?" she mumbled.

Gibbs chuckled and in her moment of confusion thrust deep into her hot, wet center.

"Pulling. Me. Into. The. Pool." Each punctuation was a thrust into her.

"I like being bad," she whispered and squeezed her legs around his waist.

Gibbs groaned as he emptied his seed into her and she came right along with him.

……………..

After round two in the shower both Abby and Gibbs were dressed, shaven, and make-upped and ready to eat some breakfast. Gibbs was loading their suitcases into the trunk while Abby made last minute rounds making sure they hadn't left anything behind. She appeared in the doorway, Burt cradled in her arms. Gibbs slammed the trunk and looked at her across the car; she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met, aside, of course, from Shannon and Kelly. They would always be his firsts and he would always love them very much. He smiled to himself, but soon frowned when he noticed their neighbors emerging from their room.

"Good morning y'all," Delilah called and waved to them, she had Gina cradled on her hip while Jimmy helped, or tried to help, drag luggage to their beat down van.

"Good morning," Abby greeted with a smile.

"Teddy," Gina said and made a grab for Abby.

"Gina Marie, that's not a teddy, besides you have your own," Delilah told her young daughter and shifted hips.

Abby smiled at the little girl, "This is Burt, and he's not a teddy he's a hippopotamus," Abby wasn't sure if she should add the farting part so the left it out.

"Burt? Well aint that cute," Delilah smiled and Gina giggled.

"Abs, breakfast," Gibbs called to her as he opened his car door and got into the driver's seat.

"Well looks like we're heading out, you guys leaving too?" Abby asked.

Delilah nodded, "As soon as my strong men get our bags in the car we're gonna get a bite in the lobby then we're gonna be on our way."

Abby nodded, "Well maybe we'll run into you guys over there," she called and waved as she slid into the passenger's seat.

"They're not getting breakfast, are they?" Gibbs grumbled.

"If we're lucky they'll catch us before they leave," she answered with a smile, she knew it would irritate him if he had to make small talk with Waylon again.

"Great," he mumbled as he drove around the small lot and pulled into an open spot near the office doors. Both he and Abby got out and went into the dingy lobby. The same man as the night before sat at the counter, this time he had an Outdoor magazine.

"Checking out?" he asked, Gibbs noted the way his eyes roamed over Abby, and he was not happy about it.

Gibbs slammed the keys on the counter drawing the pervert's attention away from Abby, which only lasted a fraction of a second. The clerk grabbed the keys without looking and hung them on the hook then slid a bill across the counter to Gibbs; he did all of this with eyes still on Abby.

"See something you like?" Gibbs said under his breath.

"You have a hot daughter," the clerk commented off handedly accepting the proffered credit card.

"If she was my daughter, then I wouldn't be screwing her," Gibbs said with acid in his voice and an evil glare in his eye.

The clerk stopped sexing Abby with his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned from Gibbs and made himself busy with swiping the credit card and handing him a copy of the bill. Gibbs snatched the paper from the creepy man's hands and turned to join Abby.

"What was that all about?" she asked eyeing the clerk.

"Nothing," Gibbs said and guided her by her elbow to a low table filled with muffins, cereal, milk, bagels, and juice boxes.

Abby took a plain bagel and some cream cheese along with a chocolate-chocolate chip muffin. She grabbed a small carton of milk and stood off to the side waiting on Gibbs, who only grabbed an apple and a coffee.

"That stuffs poison," a voice drawled, and he groaned when he looked up to see Delilah with her brood standing before him.

"Excuse me?" he wondered as he quirked an eyebrow.

"That coffee, my Waylon had three glasses yesterday mornin and he was peein like a race horse every five minutes, but then again Waylon aint much of a coffee drinker," Delilah smiled as she stepped around Gibbs to get her own breakfast and her kids followed.

Gibbs didn't respond, instead he went over to Abby, _We're leaving now,_ he signed to her.

_But Gibbs, _she signed back with a slight frown.

_No buts Abs, we have to get on the road soon and you insist on seeing these tourist attractions, so let's go._

Abby sighed and finished her bagel, she decided to take her muffin for the road, she then went to Delilah, "Sorry to run, but we have to get going."

Delilah set her items on a small table and turned to Abby and embraced the startled young woman, "Oh it was so nice meeting you folks, if you're ever in Albuquerque look us up."

"Will do," Abby called as Gibbs drug her from the lobby; he shot one last look to the poor desk clerk.

"Y'all leavin now?" Waylon asked as he came from his van.

"Gotta hit the road as soon as possible," Abby called as Gibbs started the car.

"Nice meetin ya," Waylon called back before stepping into the lobby.

"Never going to Albuquerque," Gibbs mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I think it would be nice to visit them," Abby commented as she plugged in her ipod.

Gibbs looked at her, "Might as well visit North Dakota while we're at it," he quipped and turned back to the road awaiting instructions from Abby.

"Why not," she said back and smiled; she noticed his stare and was soon rattling off directions to the sight she wanted to see first.

……………………….

"I don't get it," Gibbs mumbled as he studied the odd sculpture.

Abby sighed, "******The Politician: A Toy, which is the name of the sculpture, is kind of like mocking politicians."**

******"How?" Gibbs asked. He had become bored the minute he opened his car door.**

"I'm not sure, but it is cool, I love the TV monitors in the eyes, hinky." Abby smiled as she looked up at the bright sculpture.

"Have you had your fill of the politician?"

Abby turned to Gibbs and pouted, "Another sight you don't like, well maybe the next one will be exciting," she smiled with the last bit and led Gibbs to the car. After driving a few minutes they reached the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked pulling into a parking spot and studying the building.

Abby nodded, "The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame," she excitedly jumped out of the car and waited for Gibbs.

Her excitement caused him to smile slightly; he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand to the entrance. A teenager with long hair greeted them and sold them their tickets. Gibbs followed Abby around, for the most part find it uninteresting, he did, however, find a few things interesting. Abby 'ooohhhed' and 'awed' at a lot of the memorabilia and the singers in the hall of fame. Gibbs read a few snippets about different rockers here and there, but mostly was along because he loved Abby and wanted to make her happy, even it meant his own discomfort.

"Well I'm done, and ready for some lunch," Abby announced, they had spent two hours in the museum and Gibbs' stomach was also rumbling.

"I'm with ya on that one," he started the car and they drove around until they found a fast food restaurant to get food from. Gibbs threw away their trash and got into the car. Abby looked like she was ready for a nap and so he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where to next?"

"Well it's two o'clock now and we'll get into Chicago around seven, so we might as well stay the night there because the place I want to see there doesn't open until ten am, and this time you get to pick where we stay."

"Abs, we ever going to get to Las Vegas?" he asked with a slight chuckle and pulled into a gas station to fill their tank.

"It's a road trip Gibbs and we've got almost two weeks, plus it has really helped not to think about…him," she looked down and unconsciously ran her fingers across the scabs on her chest and then down to the lump on her side where she was stabbed. Her wounds were healing nicely, not much was left of them, and they were pink and didn't hurt anymore. When Abby thought about them, however, they would throb, almost like a reminder, as if she could ever forget what Carol had done to her. She shivered and leaned into Gibbs' embrace and let a few tears escape.

"It's okay Abs, I'm here and I've got you, no one will ever hurt you again, I will not let it happen," he kissed the top of her head and smoothed her pig tails.

She looked up and smiled at him, "thanks Gibbs, and I know you'll protect me…" Abby was about to continue until the ringing of her cell phone made her jump. Gibbs took that moment to exit the car and begin filling gas. Abby smiled when she looked at the caller ID, she flipped it open, "Hi Tony," she chirped.

"Hiya Abs, where are you?" he asked.

Abby smiled, "I'm on a road trip."

"A what?" he demanded.

Abby giggled, "A road trip, Tony, you know where you get into a car and drive somewhere, far away…"

"Yeah Abs, I know what a road trip is, but who are you with?"

"Gibbs, who else?" she was genuinely confused as to why she wouldn't be with Gibbs on a road trip.

"Gibbs? You mean, the coffee drinking, never thinks anything is a coincidence Gibbs who is our boss?" Abby could see Tony's face now and pictured him with his eye brows raised.

"Yes, that Gibbs exactly."

"Wow, how'd you talk him into that?"

"I used the puppy dog face, but how are you, how is everyone, I miss you all so much."

"We're all good, we were a little concerned when Gibbs didn't answer his cell yesterday and then when we checked his house a few minutes ago we noticed his phone was still at home, so I tried you."

"Good, hey Tony, I got you a present and McGee."

"Oh, what'd you get me?" he asked in a suggestive, yet joking tone.

Abby giggled, "It's a surprise."

"Not fair, where are you guys heading?"

"Las Vegas."

"What?!?!" Tony practically yelled into the phone, Abby then heard some voices in the background before McGee's voice came on.

"What's wrong Abby?" he asked concerned.

Abby laughed, "Nothing, Tony freaked when I told him where Gibbs and I are heading."

"Where is that?"

"Vegas."

"What?" McGee was a bit more mature about it, and then a scuffling sound could be heard before Tony came back on.

"Is the boss man there, with you?" he asked.

Abby looked up just as Gibbs opened the car door, "He just got back in the car, you wanna talk to him?"

"Uh, no," Tony said, and then some more scuffling before Ziva came on the line.

"Abby! What is going on?" she huffed.

Abby smiled, and Gibbs cocked his brows at her, silently asking who she was talking to, she mouthed 'the team' to him and he nodded as he started the car. "Hi Ziva, Gibbs and I are on a vacation, we weren't sure how to use up the last two weeks of our leave so I talked Gibbs into a road trip to Vegas."

"Vegas? As in the city with all the lights, yes?" Ziva questioned.

"The one and only."

"And how did you talk Gibbs into such a thing?"

Abby sighed, "It wasn't easy, but I have my ways."

Abby heard Ziva yell a curse as Tony stole the phone again, "Okay, the shock has worn off, you guys being safe?"

"Tony!" the yelped and smiled, Gibbs shot a look at her.

"Just kidding Abs, but how does that work, isn't it hinky to be on the road with him, and staying in hotel rooms with him?"

"Not at all Tony, not at all."

Tony wasn't sure what to make of that or how to respond, "Okaaaay, well we have a case to get back to, but I'll be checking up on you from time to time, and don't think I won't have probie trace your phone, I want to know where my Abs is at all times and make sure she's not in danger."

"Oh, Tony, how sweet, but you forget I have my silver haired fox with me," she smiled at Gibbs, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Uh huh, I'm still keeping my eyes on you, and now that I know what you're up to I'll be checking in on you too."

"Good bye Tony, tell everyone I miss them and I'll see them soon."

"Bye Abs, have fun," she heard the smile in his voice as she closed her phone and looked over at Gibbs.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing, they got worried when you didn't answer your phone at all yesterday, but they were stuck in West Virginia on a case so when they got back today they checked your house and noticed you left your phone at home so Tony called me to see what happened to you."

Gibbs merely nodded.

Abby yawned and switched her current song to that of a mellower tune and snuggled into her seat with Burt. Gibbs smiled as he watched her close her eyes and fall into a light nap.

"Night Abs," he whispered and turned back to the road, they had five hours before they'd reach Chicago, and Gibbs was going to enjoy his few moments of calm music and watching his girl take a nap. He smiled a light smile, everything in his life felt right at that moment, and he was savoring the feeling.

**A/N: **Woot! After such a long wait here it is! So sorry for the wait, but I got sucked into reading a few amazing books and had a slight writer's block, but it cleared and I managed to finish this chapter! Tomorrow night I shall begin writing chapter number four for Disturbing Behavior! Please review!! Love ya all, and if there are any ideas you might want me to throw into this story, let me know! Like ideas for other characters they meet and such! Sorry I didn't go into a lot of detail with them being in Cleveland but I've never been there and wasn't sure exactly what I could go on about so I threw in the phone call from Tony. I couldn't leave them out! Anyways, Review!!!!!


	5. Chicago pt 1

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 5: **Chicago pt. 1

**A/N: **Alright, so like I pinky promised from my last update of Disturbing Behavior, here is chapter 5 of Road Trip! Go on now and read, I shall not bore you with a long Author's Note, lol.

…………

Abby had woken up when they were just a few miles outside of Chicago. The first thing she noticed was how empty her stomach was and all the lights of the skyscrapers. "It looks so pretty Gibbs."

Gibbs yawned widely and nodded, "I think we should find somewhere to eat since we skipped lunch."

"You know you could've woke me up for lunch," she mumbled back to him.

He looked at her seriously, "You needed your sleep Abs."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I've gotten enough sleep since the incident to last me a lifetime, and I do not need any more sleep."

Gibbs, completely ignoring her minor outburst, pointed a pizza place, "How about there? We could try a real Chicago deep dish pizza."

"Uno's pizzeria, hmm, sounds interesting and I love pizza," she smiled and her mouth began to water instantly.

"Don't forget, I get to pick the hotel tonight," he said as he turned the car off and faced her.

Abby sighed again, "I know, but it won't be as fun as the one I chose back in Cleveland."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he said with a chuckle and got out of the car and walked over to Abby's side.

Abby accepted his arm as she exited the car. As soon as they entered the pizzeria they were hit with a tantalizing aroma and a boisterous mood. There was laughing and chattering to be heard all around them. The staff all looked excited and friendly and Abby couldn't help but to smile. They choose a booth next to the window so Abby could watch the traffic outside.

"Good evening, and what can I get for you folks?" A young teenage girl asked them with a bright cheery smile.

"We'll take a pepperoni deep dish and some cokes," Gibbs ordered, he then looked to Abby to see if he had made the right decision.

"Sounds good, but could I get a chocolate sundae after the pizza?" She asked with a smile that would rival their waitress'.

"Sure, I'll get this right in for you guys," the girl then turned and headed for the kitchen with their order.

"This place seems like it's a lot of fun, I like it already."

Gibbs was busy looking at everyone in the pizza place, always cautious and he noticed a bunch of guys, which looked to be from some sort of fraternity, checking out Abby. He glared at them, but of course none of the guys noticed. He turned back to Abby, "Looks like you have a fan club wherever you go," he said to her and nodded towards the guys at the bar.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," Abby muttered as a different waitress came over with a soda and a mug of beer.

Gibbs gave her a questioning look as she set the drinks on the table, "Compliments of that woman, said she'd like to buy you and your daughter a drink."

Gibbs looked over the waitress' shoulder and noticed an older woman a few tables away smiling at him; she gave a little wave before turning her attention back to her girlfriends seated with her. "Give it back and she's not my daughter," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Gibbs, you're supposed to play nice, sorry ma'am sometimes he can be a grumpasoarus, tell that woman thanks, but we don't drink and he's not a single man."

The waitress didn't look bothered either way and just kept the drinks on the table as she went back to the other table.

Gibbs raised his brow at Abby, "This road trip is proving to be something."

Abby smiled happily sensing he had meant what he said in a good way. She was about to say something to him when their waitress arrived with their pizza.

"Here you guys go, I hope you enjoy it, we've got the best pizza anywhere," with that said she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Oh this looks so good," Abby purred as she used the large pizza server to get herself a piece of pizza.

"It looks interesting," Gibbs mumbled as he got himself his own slice.

Abby dug into her slice immediately and made little sounds of pleasure as she ate it. "We need one of these back home, I think this is the best pizza I have ever eaten."

Gibbs nodded, "I think I would agree with you on that on."

Just as each were about to start on their second slice their waitress brought out Abby's sundae. "I figured I should bring this now while you have room to eat it, I take it you both like the pizza?"

"It's amazing," Abby confessed, already she was thinking about bringing a small sample home to put through her Mass. Spec. to see what it was made of.

Gibbs nodded, not one to chat idly with anyone other than those he deemed worthy.

"Good I'm glad," she smiled and slid the bill on the table for them; she had a feeling that the older man wasn't much for being out and around a lot of people. Gibbs used a napkin to wipe some sauce from his chin and lips as he placed his card with the bill.

Abby frowned, "Gibbs I know you like to be all gentlemanly, but since this adventure was my idea I'd like to chip in a little."

Gibbs gave her a stare, she countered it with one of her own, he sighed, "Next one you can get."

She smiled at him happily and started to eat her sundae. Gibbs was stuffed, and he wasn't sure where Abby stored it all. He was content to sit and watch her for a few minutes. Abby could feel his eyes on her and so she looked up and she smiled at the look on his face.

She scooped up some ice cream and fudge, "You have to try this sundae Gibbs, it's amazing," she then held out her spoon so that he could sample her ice cream

He gave her a look and instead grabbed the spoon from her hand and fed himself. She scowled at him in a joking manner. He leaned back then and waited for her to finish. While Abby devoured her sundae the waitress had come by and picked up Gibbs' card and ran it for him. Gibbs was just finishing his signature when Abby finally announced she was done.

"Time to find a place to stay for the night," he said and waited for her to come up beside him.

"Thanks," Abby said to their waitress as they passed her on the way out, the group of boys that had been watching Abby all whistled as she passed and booed when she exited the pizzeria.

"Is there anything you wanted to do tonight, Abs?" he asked her as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I'd love to go to the Navy Pier and look around."

Gibbs nodded; he guessed he could ask whoever would be running the front desk of the hotel they would stay at on how to get to it. He backed out of the pizza shop lot and drove down the road and turned onto the road that ran parallel to the river. Abby watched as the bridge rose to let a sailboat by. The sun hadn't fully set yet and it cast an eerie shadowy light across the city, and just ahead of them Abby spied the Ferris wheel on the pier.

"This looks like a good enough place," Gibbs said as he pulled into the awning of a Comfort Inn, although the Comfort Inn wasn't a fancy hotel a chauffeur came to park the car for them.

"Boring," Abby said offhand as she got out of the car to begin pulled their luggage from the trunk.

"I don't need you to park it, we're just going to check in and unload then go to the Navy Pier…" Gibbs kept talking to the chauffeur as Abby unloaded, she couldn't hear him anymore because she finally realized where she was and had become transfixed by the beauty of the city.

"This is going to be fun," she said to herself as she loaded their suitcases onto a rack a bellhop had brought out for her.

Gibbs watched as the other man walked back to stand behind a desk to await the next costumer, he slid his keys into his pocket and walked with Abby into the main lobby to check in for the night.

………………..

"Gibbs come on, you have to ride it with me!" Abby had been pleading with Gibbs for the past hour to ride the Ferris wheel with her, but he kept refusing.

"I don't see the point of riding on a big wheel."

"Gibbs, it's the tallest Ferris wheel in the world and you can see _everything_ from the top, please, just for me?" She pulled on his arm, but he stood as still as a statue.

Gibbs watched as the wheel slowly turned in one full revolution, which took about fifteen minutes, Abby's pleas dead in his ears. He snapped out of his reprieve and looked at her, "First swimming and now a Ferris wheel, you're going to have to be punished tonight."

Abby smiled and her body shivered with delight at his promise. Her eyes grew wide and a smile broke out as she realized that he had actually agreed to ride the Ferris wheel with her. "You'll love it, I promise," she said and pulled him to the ticket booth.

They entered their car and soon they began their slow ride. Once at the top Abby and Gibbs looked out across the pier and at all the lights from boats on the water and the many shops still open. Laughter, music, and the steady hum of the Ferris wheel was almost like a lullaby to Abby as their car gently rocked them as they began the descent back to the ground. Just as they stepped off a worker snapped a picture of them. Gibbs blinked in surprise and then scowled angrily.

"Five bucks for the picture and frame," the man said and Abby paid him. He led them over to a small photo booth while the photo developed, once it was finished he slipped it into a paper frame and handed it over.

"I don't know why you paid for that thing," he said under his breath as they walked away.

Abby studied it and smiled, "I like it, a good documentation of our trip so far. Let's go inside and see what's open." She then tugged him into the mall located on the pier and led him from small booths in the walkways of the mall to the many various shops in the mall. After an hour of shopping Abby had managed to find another souvenir for Tony and one for Ziva, she got Tony a pen where if you held it upside-down the bikini on the figure of a woman would slid off and she got Ziva a knife with a wolf carved into the handle.

Gibbs took all of Abby's abuse and kept the fact that he was pooped to himself. He stifled a yawn as he sat on a bench waiting for her to finish up in the last store she just had to check out. She emerged with a large black bag and smile. "What's up?" He asked her; curious about the look she wore.

"It's a surprise for when we get to Vegas," she said and took his hand as he stood.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "You're going to make me wait that long?"

She smiled and nodded.

A predatory look gleamed in his eyes when he faced her, and she couldn't help the sensation of lust going through her, "Two can play that game."

Her smile fell, "What does that mean Gibbs?"

"It means, no more sex until we get to Vegas, you want to hold out, well so will I."

Abby couldn't help but be turned on when he said the word sex to brazenly and so when they got back to their room, she made sure to keep her black bag with her so Gibbs couldn't peek, and had a little one on one time in the shower to help her cool down. She emerged looking relaxed and Gibbs was curious, he knew what type of effect he had on her back on the pier, but it slowly dawned on him what she had done while in the shower.

"Bad girl, no touching yourself either," he said to her softly as he stood to meet her, he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her body into his and set her lips ablaze as he worked his magic on her.

Once finished Abby had to take a step back to steady herself, "Gibbs, now this is not fair," she breathed trying to reach for him again, but he skirted past her and into the bathroom.

"It's a game Abby and I always win," he said as he closed the door.

Abby growled, "Not this time you won't," she said hotly under her breath as she shoved her goods under all her clothes in her suitcase.

…………………

**A/N: **Sorry so short! I'm not sure if I did an alright job with this chapter as I'm trying to finish it in a hurry because there's a horrible storm about to hit and so I want to get off my comp as soon as possible to avoid any damage that could come to it, and also so I can watch the lightening and such. Anyways, please review and I promise the next chappy will be much better!! Oh and I've actually been to Chicago, but that was a good 7-8 years ago and so I don't remember too much. Like I forget how long it really takes to make one full circle on the Ferris wheel, but I know it's a while, also the view from the top if it is amazing! Also the Navy Pier is such an exciting and fun place in the city, as well as Chinatown.


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Hi all! I just thought I'd type this up for all of you who are keeping track of and reading the stories I am currently working on. I just wanted to inform you all that I'm going to be getting back on track with these stories, and you can expect updates within the next couple days. I had a lot going on here on my end, my grandpa passed away recently so I've been dealing with that and supporting my family and so on and so forth. So now everything is kind of winding down so now I plan to update these stories within the next week.

Disturbing Behavior

Road Trip

Heartbeat

Thanks for sticking with me, I promise to redeem myself ^_^ lol also I need to catch up really bad on the stories I'm reading!!


	7. Chicago pt 2

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 6: **Chicago pt. 2

**A/N: **And here it is the long awaited sixth chapter! Well I'm writing this by using my memory, I'm at work and can't find an internet to hook up to so I'm writing this using my memories of Chicago when I was there 5 or 6 years ago. Here it is, so don't forget to leave a review when you finish :D

…………..

Abby woke early, but to the sounds of the shower running. She sat up in the bed and looked around, forgetting for a moment where she was. She yawned loudly and remembered the threat Gibbs had lain on her the previous night. A devilish grin stretched across her face and she decided to see just how strong he could be. She pulled her shirt and shorts off and made her way to the bathroom.

"Good morning Gibbs," she chirped and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Morning Abbs," Gibbs smiled and calmly stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. Abby scowled at him as he moved in and kissed her on the cheek, "I warmed it up for ya, and remember, no touching."

"Gibbs, you can't be serious about this," she stepped up closer to him and ran her finger down his chest and looped it into the towel on his waist and with a flick of her wrist it fell to the floor.

"Completely," he said in an even tone, bent to pick up his towel and left the bathroom.

Abby glared at the back of his head as he closed the door and left her alone, "This will be the hardest game you've ever played," she growled under her breath and stepped into the already running water.

……………..

Gibbs smiled to himself as Abby's scream pierced the air.

"GIBBS!!!" she yelled wrenching open the bathroom door, a towel loosely hanging around her shoulders.

"Had to make sure you got cooled off Abbs," he said with a chuckle and pulled his pants over his boxers.

"Gibbs that was the worst! I can't believe you did that to me," she turned and slammed the door, this time she readjusted the water to make sure it was warm.

Gibbs shook his head and grabbed the car keys from the table near the door and started to load their luggage. He was tempted to find out what Abby had hidden from him, but he knew he wanted the surprise more than he wanted to upset her. On his second trip he heard the hair dryer running and figured that she would be close to being ready for touring the rest of the city soon. Instead of going back to the room he went to the lobby to return their keys and grab a few breakfast items for them to eat. He was sipping from his coffee cup just as Abby pulled their room door open.

"Oh, Gibbs, I was just going to come and find you, oh and you have breakfast," Abby smiled and grabbed a pastry from the napkin in his hand.

"You ready to go?"

"Mmhmm," she sounded while munching on the doughnut.

"Good, let's get going, I want to make it out of this city before night fall."

"Okay," she said happily and bounced past him to the car and grabbed one more doughnut as she passed him.

Gibbs watched her in a confused manner while she got into the passenger's seat. He shook his head wondering what she had going on in her head. He did one last round around the room before closing the door one last time. He got into the car and as he sat down something squished beneath him. "What the…" he muttered and rose from the seat.

Abby began to laugh at the red jelly stain on the seat of his pants and on his seat, "Payback is a bitch, Gibbs."

"Abby, that's strawberry jelly and it stains!"

Abby merely shrugged and kept on eating her other doughnut.

Gibbs cursed under his breath and brushed the crumbs and squished doughnut from his seat. He used the wad of napkins to wipe off as much of the jelly as he could. He slammed his door shut and opened the trunk to retrieve a fresh pair of pants. Abby watched him while he quickly changed into them right in the middle of the parking lot. He stuffed his pants into the trunk and slammed it shut. He then got back into the car and drove onto the street. "You think that was good enough to stop me," he asked in a low voice as he gets onto another street.

Abby gulps and swallows the last of her doughnut, "Uhm," she says, not sure what to say or think.

He looks over at her and grins, "Where are we off to this morning?"

Abby s confused for a moment, she's still lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, but then Gibbs' question sinks in, "Oh, uhm, let's check out Chinatown."

Gibbs nods and smiles as he looks over and notices that Abby is lost in thought, but both of them jump when Abby's cell rings. Gibbs sees her light up when she looks at the caller ID.

"Hey Tony!" She says happily and sits up straighter.

"Hey Abbs, how's the trip going?"

"Great, but we did hit a minor speed bump last night, but it'll be resolved soon enough. How are you, how is the team?"

"We're all good Abbs, uhm, but I'm just checking up on you guys, is everything going okay? Is Gibbs behaving?"

"Tony, of course, why wouldn't he behave?"

Abby was about to ask another question, but Gibbs grabbed the phone from her.

"Tony, how come you're not working?" Gibbs barked.

"Uh, uhm, boss, sorry, just making sure everything is going all right with you two, I hear McGee calling my name, bye." With that Tony hung up, Gibbs flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Abby.

Abby frowned at him, "Gibbs, you scared him away."

"Good, he's got a job to do."

Abby glared at him, he didn't turn to look at her.

"Where is Chinatown?"

Abby smiled and pulled out some MapQuest papers and cleared her throat. "It's located in Armour Square, which is just a few more blocks then the next left."

Gibbs nodded and drove them down the street and then through the ornate gate that led into the suburb.

"Wow," Abby breathed as her face became plastered to the window and she looked out at all the people bustling about. "Oh, look Gibbs; they really do have chickens hanging in the windows."

Gibbs grumbled a response as he tried to navigate the busy streets. Finally he found a cheap parking garage and pulled in. He had given them a time frame of an hour and a half. Abby complained that it wasn't enough time to get the full effect and Gibbs countered that he didn't care for the full effect of Chinatown.

"Fine, we'll stop at a few shops and I want to try some sake!"

"What the hell is sake?" he asked looking over to her in a confused manner.

Abby rolled her eyes, "It's a Chinese rice wine and it's very potent. I don't think you should have any since you're the driver."

Gibbs sighed, "I just want to get going as fast as possible."

Abby ignored him as she pulled him into a shop on the corner. A bell sounded as they entered but the Chinaman didn't bother to greet them. Shelves filled with Ming vases lined all four walls. Every vase had a beautiful blue painting on it. Abby ran her fingers across one with two dragons intertwined and snaking across the face of the vase.

"This is gorgeous," she breathed and picked it up.

"Careful Abs," Gibbs warned wearily, afraid she would drop it.

Abby ignored him as she looked at it, "I think I'll get it, the dragons remind me of us Gibbs."

Gibbs merely sighed and stepped to the side so she could pass him. Abby brought the vase to the counter and the Chinaman looked up at her then down at the vase.

"Very good choice miss," he said, a Chinese accent thick in his voice.

"Thank you," she said proudly and smiled while she fished a few twenties out of her wallet.

"You know, this is a marriage vase. The dragons on it symbolize the mixing of two souls in love."

Abby blushed, "Uhm no, I didn't know that, it's just really beautiful."

The man nodded and smiled as he wrapped the fragile vase in white paper and placed it into Styrofoam and then finally into a box. "All together it is $450 even."

Gibbs' eyes widened once he heard the total, he was just about to protest Abby buying it, but the look on her face had him swallowing his words and silently fuming.

"Thanks," she called as she grabbed her purchase and left the shop.

"Abs, don't you think that was a lot to pay for a vase, not to mention a lot of cash to be carrying around in your wallet?"

"Relax Gibbs that cleaned out my wallet. I'll need to stop by an ATM sometime and get more cash."

He shook his head, he wasn't sure he'd ever get through to her. He looped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as they navigated down the congested sidewalk. They wondered around a few shops for a while before they came upon and outdoor sake shop.

"Here, I want to try some sake, then we can head back to the car, I have one more place I want to see before we go."

"We're going to do a lot of driving tonight, so I'd like to be out of here by noon or one, that way when we get to Hastings, Nebraska it won't be too late."

Abby groaned, Hastings was a good nine or ten hours away. "That's a lot of driving in one day Gibbs; there is something in Hastings that I want to see though."

Gibbs stared at her waiting to know what kind of crazy thing she would be dragging him to next.

She smiled, "I'm not telling, it's a surprise." She then walked up to the bar and ordered on shot of sake. Gibbs stood next to her waiting for her to finish.

………………………………

As they got back into the car Gibbs asked where they were headed to next. Abby told him that their next stop was the Franklin Institute. She then pulled out the directions on how to get there and read them off to Gibbs. They managed to get lost once, but still made good time. They arrived to the Franklin Institute at 10:30. They entered and Gibbs paid for both of their admissions.

"This museum is so cool Gibbs, it's too bad that we're going to miss the Body World exhibit, I've always wanted to see it."

Gibbs looked at her in a confused manner, "Body World exhibit?"

Abby chuckled, "Yeah, Ducky was the first to tell me about it. It's a traveling exhibit. It has a bunch of different bodies that went through the process of Plastination. Its real bodies and they're in all kinds of different poses, ages, sicknesses, and so on. It's very educational, and also kind of macabre."

Gibbs merely nodded.

Abby grabbed a map and led them through exhibit after exhibit. She saved the one she had come to see for last; the giant heart.

"A giant heart, this is what we came here for?"

"Yeah, I mean look, it actually beats. Well okay, not really, but you can imagine it beating. I just wanted to walk through it and have a look at it. They renovated it a couple years ago."

"Uh huh. Well I guess once we finish here we can grab a quick lunch and hit the road. It's Wednesday afternoon so the interstate shouldn't be too busy."

Abby smiled and pulled on Gibbs' hand, dragging him through the giant heart and back out into another exhibit. "Alright, we can head out now, I've had my fill."

Gibbs smiled faintly and kissed her cheek as he led them back to the entrance and out into the parking lot. He got into the car as did Abby and they drove down a few roads before decided on getting a quick sandwich and soda from a deli.

"It smells like strawberries in here, I'm going to have to get my car cleaned when we get home."

"I like the smell, but the stain on your seat is unattractive."

Gibbs gave her a look which silenced her, but didn't kill the smile on her face. Abby settled into her seat with Bert in her lap and her ipod plugged into the stereo. She switched to the song Hell to Sell by The Audition. Gibbs gave her look and she only shrugged, "Traveling tunes, plus your music is so blah. This song is good; it's very sexy and also really catchy." She smiled devilishly at him as she turned the volume up a little more to make sure he _heard _the words. On they drove, getting closer to Vegas with each passing day.

……………………

**A/N: **So how did all my loyal fans like this chapter? Sorry if there are any errors or misspellings, but its 2:30am and I just finished this chapter. I'm too tired to go through right now and fix anything. So goodnight my readers and I hope you enjoy! Review please!!


	8. Hastings

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 7: **Hastings

**A/N: **Sake might be a Japanese wine, but when I was in Chinatown my mom ordered it at the restaurant we ate at because she was always curious to try it. I suppose it could've been a Japanese restaurant in Chinatown? :s And I do realize that in this story Abby doesn't drink cuz of what happened to her parents, but she always wanted to try Sake and she knew she wasn't driving and that she would only have one, that's why she did it. Also I didn't know Gibbs had sake before and knew what it was, I still haven't seen every episode of NCIS, but I'm working on it, lol. So with that all said here is the seventh chapter!!

……………………….

Five hours into the drive to Hastings, Nebraska Abby was growing restless. She knew she'd have to put up with being cooped up in a car forever, but it was starting to get on her nerves, and they weren't even half way to Vegas. She knew she couldn't complain because she was the one, after all, that thought of making all the side-trips. She looked over at Gibbs and smiled upon seeing him looking so serious. Gibbs, sensing eyes on him, looked over at Abby.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Nothing, just boooooored," she sighed drawing out the word and slumping further down into her seat, and just before Gibbs could comment she threw in her next thought, "yes, I know I'm the one that had the bright idea and the one that wants to see all these crazy places, but I'm still bored."

Gibbs smirked at her, "At least you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Like that makes me feel any better," she mumbled under her breath as she randomly shuffled through songs on her ipod.

"I have an idea," he said as he pulled off onto an exit.

"Gibbs, where are we going?" She sat up and looked out her window wondering why he was pulling into a different city.

"I'm getting you a book that should keep you entertained for a while."

Abby looked at him quizzically.

"If you have something to read then you'll keep yourself occupied and not so bored."

Abby continued to look at him quizzically.

He let out a breath and shook his head, "Shannon used to read to keep herself from getting too bored."

Abby finally spoke, "Oh, I suppose a book would be a good idea, I haven't had time to read in a while."

Gibbs was glad that he hadn't created an awkward moment and smiled at her as he pulled into the parking lot of Barnes and Noble. They both got out of the car and went inside the massive book store. Before going to look for some books both Abby and Gibbs went over to Starbucks to order some coffee, Abby got a scone to fend off her hunger.

"I don't think I'll be too long," she said and made her way to the back of the store to look at some books.

Gibbs nodded while sipping his coffee and casually walked around a few sections, not bothering to see which aisles he was wondering down. He was just about to inspect one of the 'New Arrival' books when Abby came bounding back to him.

"I found a few that seem interesting," she smiled at him and walked over to the counter. She placed her books on the counter and Gibbs ran his card.

"I said I'd buy 'em," he mumbled when he saw her get ready to protest.

Abby merely shrugged and took a sip of her white chocolate caramel cappuccino. She smiled to the sales lady as she handed over the large bag of books and wished them a good day. Abby was the only one to smile and offer her the same back. Before they even hit the interstate again Abby was already buried into a book. Gibbs glanced over and noticed that the title of it was 'Impulse."

"What's that about?" he asked her.

Abby looked up startled for a moment before realizing what he asked her, she looked at the cover then back at him, "It's about three teenagers who tried to commit suicide but then they all meet in some rehabilitation center and become really close friends. So far it's really good, I love Ellen Hopkins. All her books are written in poem form."

Gibbs looked a little skeptical once she revealed the subject of the book; surely it was something he would never read. "Sounds morbid."

Abby looked back up at him, "Oh no, it's not, it's hard to explain since I'm only a few pages in, but the book bounces between points of view of the three teenagers. So far Conner, the rich boy tried to shoot himself in the heart, Vanessa, the quiet girl slit her wrists, and Tony took a bunch of pills. That's all I know so far."

Gibbs raised a brow, but turned back to the road shaking his head.

………………..

The sun had set a few hours after Abby began to read her book and the impending darkness made her stop reading. She had gotten about halfway through it before letting out and exasperated breath and shoving it into her bag.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked noticing her annoyed attitude.

"It was just getting good, and now I can't continue because it's dark out."

"We have about two more hours until we reach Hastings, once we get a room there you can continue reading then."

"Good." Abby let out a chuckle and looked over to Gibbs, "Wanna know something funny?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking over to her.

"The character Tony in the book is gay…" she trailed with a thoughtful look on her face, "but I think something might be happening between him and Vanessa, both he and Conner are fiercely protective of her"

Gibbs smiled, "He as perverted as DiNozzo?"

Abby laughed, "No, he's more sweet and philosophical."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head; he ran his hand over his face and yawned widely. Abby then yawned and stretched her hands over her head and arched her back hoping to crack it. She looked out her window and watched as headlights whizzed past. She watched billboards blur by and soon was lulled into a light sleep. The shaking of her shoulder had her waking an hour and a half later.

"Hmmm…" she yawned and cracked her eyes.

"We're here Abbs," Gibbs whispered and helped her out of the car.

"What did you check us into tonight?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and held the door for her as she got out, "A normal hotel."

Abby frowned as she stepped past him with Bert and her books, "Not very adventurous."

"I'm not one for adventure when on a road trip."

"Gibbs," she tsked with a light chuckle and waited for him to unlock the door for her.

He stared her down while he unlocked the door.

"Okaaaay," she moaned and plopped her stuff on the table and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

"How about we order a pizza, I don't think I'm up for anymore driving tonight."

"Sounds good," Abby called from the bathroom as she stripped and got into the shower. She could hear Gibbs on the phone while she relaxed and let the flow of water massage her muscles for her. Once she was satisfied she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body before venturing out to get her pajamas. Just as she was unzipping her suitcase a knock sounded at the door and made her jump.

"It's probably the pizza," Gibbs said as he brushed past her to answer the door.

"Evening, it'll be $27.84." the pizza boy said to Gibbs, then looked over his shoulder and watched Abby rummage for her pajamas.

"Keep the change," Gibbs barked and shoved thirty dollars into the boys hand and slammed the door in his face.

"Mmm, smells good," Abby said licking her lips as she slipped into a fresh pair of underware and some skimpy shorts and one of Gibbs' old tee shirts.

"I'm going to shower when I finish eating then get some sleep; I'm going to find a Laundromat in the morning so we can wash some of our clothes. Put everything you want washed into a bag so I can grab it and head out."

Abby nodded as she devoured her first slice of pepperoni pizza. She didn't seem to notice when Gibbs finished and went to the bathroom because she went right for her book as soon as she was done eating. She had her head at the foot of the bed and was lying on top of the blankets. She rolled to the left as Gibbs sat on the opposite side of the bed. She closed her book and turned to fully face him. He was drying his hair in the towel and staring out their second story window.

"What's on your mind, Gibbs?"

"Huh, oh nothing."

Abby sat up and crawled over to sit next to him, "Yes there is, I can tell."

Gibbs just grinned and got up from the bed and switched off the bigger light.

"Gibbs, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Abs, just thinking about some things," for reassurance he kissed her on the cheek.

Before Gibbs could fully pull his head away Abby grabbed his cheeks and forced his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Gibbs leaned into her and pushed her onto her back without breaking the kiss and ran one hand through her hair while the other slid down her side. Abby's hands were busy taking measure of his back while her tongue fought with his. She let out a soft moan and arched her pelvis up into his and he in turn ground his down into hers.

"Abby, we're not having sex until we get to Vegas, unless you want to show me that little surprise you picked up in Chicago."

Abby moaned in protest and followed Gibbs' head up giving him kisses while they went. "Gibbs, it's so hard."

He grinned and gave her one last kiss before sliding away from her. "I told you, it's a game."

She watched him walk around to the other side of the bed and slide in. She slid in on her own side and turned away from him. He clicked off the bedside lamp and turned towards her. He pulled her close to him and kissed the back of her neck, his hands tracing light patterns on her back, making her shiver.

"Gibbs," she breathed trying to turn and face him, "that's not fair."

"I don't play fair," he mumbled between kisses.

She shivered when she felt the faint flick of his tongue, then just as fast as it began, he quite. She snuggled in close to his chest and could feel the beating of his heart on her back. She counted his heart beats and finally was lulled to sleep.

…………………………..

Abby woke alone the next morning and in a worried manner looked around the room. She then saw the note on Gibbs' pillow.

_Went to do laundry, should be back in an hour. Be ready to go when I get back._

That's all the note said, and Abby really hadn't expected it to say much else, nonetheless she smiled anyways and folded it up. She yawned loudly and noticed she had managed to sleep in. It was 9am and she had yet to shower. She quickly grabbed some clean clothes, a short plaid skirt and a white band tee shirt. She then jumped into the shower. After finishing with her shower she moved on the rest of her morning ritual. Just as she was packing her toothbrush into her bag Gibbs came in with two bags of fresh laundry.

"Did you have anything to eat yet?" he asked as he handed her her bag.

"Nope, I was going to wait for you. I think we should go to a cute little café for breakfast this morning." Abby took out her clean clothes and folded them then placed them into her suitcase.

"Sounds like a good idea; I saw a place near the Laundromat"

Gibbs took their suitcases as soon as they were done putting their clean clothes into them and loaded them in the trunk. He sent Abby to check out and said he would pull up to the lobby doors. Just as Gibbs pulled into the driveway she was exiting the lobby. She was chatting with a bellhop and waved good-bye as she entered the car.

"Breakfast first, then what are we going to see here?"

Abby smiled at him, "If I tell you, you won't want to go."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he pulled out onto the road. After a few minutes of driving he pulled up to a little café. There were a few older couples sitting in some booths having coffee and reading the morning paper. Gibbs and Abby slid into a booth near the back of the restaurant. A plump little waitress came over to help them.

"Good morning, and what can I get for you two to drink this morning?"

"Coffee, black."

"I'll have chocolate milk."

"I'll have that right out for you guys."

"What I wouldn't give for a Caf-Pow, it's been forever," Abby sighed while she opened her menu.

Gibbs chuckled, "I would love a descent cup of coffee as well."

The waitress came back with their drinks and placed them on the table, "Are you guys ready to order yet?"

"I'm ready," Abby chirped and closed her menu, "I'll have the rancher's breakfast with some bacon and white toast."

"And for you, handsome," Gibbs didn't seem to notice the comment, but Abby did.

"Two eggs, over easy, sausage links and wheat toast."

"I'll get those in right away for you two."

As soon as the waitress was out of ear-shot Abby snorted and took a sip of her chocolate milk. Gibbs eyes here wearily. "What?"

"What was that all about?"

Abby chuckled, "I think she likes you."

Gibbs merely shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"So our next stop will be Boulder, Colorado which is a six hour drive. I'm guessing we'll be leaving our latest stop around two or three so we'll get into Boulder around eight. So I figure tonight we can do some shopping and have a nice dinner somewhere."

"Is that so, well at what point in this road trip will we be getting to Vegas."

Abby smiled, "At least we won't have many stops to make on the way home."

Gibbs raised a brow, "And what do you mean by many?"

Abby only shrugged and was rescued from further questioning by the deliverance of their food. Abby dug in quickly while Gibbs took his time. Abby was excited about their next stop and couldn't wait to get going. She was done before Gibbs and was fidgeting in the booth.

"How is everything, oh I see you finished your quickly, was it good?"

"Oh, very, it's been so long since I had a delicious home-cooked meal, thank you, uhm, do you have any apple pie?"

The waitress looked a little abashed, "Of course we do honey, would you like a slice?"

"Yes please, alamode."

"I'll bring that right out and any pie for you dear?"

Gibbs looked up at the waitress then back to Abby, "I'll just share with her, could I get a refill on my coffee?"

"Sure sugar, not a problem," the waitress smiled and went to retrieve the coffee pot and Abby's pie.

"She must be trying to get a good tip off of you, sugar," Abby teased as she finished off her milk.

"Hmm, well she just might get a good one," Gibbs interjected in a serious tone, but he meant it as a joke.

Abby only raised her brow at him and smiled when their waitress brought them the pie, coffee refill, and check.

"You two have a wonderful day," she smiled and winked to Gibbs before she walked away.

Abby quickly grabbed the check and offered to pay. She and Gibbs silently ate the pie and ice cream, Gibbs let Abby have all the ice cream and most of the pie. He only took a few bites, concentrating on his coffee more. Abby took one last bite of pie before getting up and walking up to the counter to pay the bill. Gibbs passed her on his way to the bathroom and thought it odd that she and their waitress grew silent and watched him walk past. When Gibbs finished in the bathroom he discovered that Abby was already out by the car.

"I'll see you later handsome, and don't you worry, I will."

Thoroughly confused Gibbs exited the café and walked over to his car, "Abby, what did you tell the waitress?"

Abby laughed as she entered the car, "Nothing really, just told her to give you a call when she gets the chance because you wanted," she coughed then and quickly continued her response, "therecipetothepiebecauseitwasthemostexquisitethingyouhaveevereatin."

"What?" he all but roared at her.

Abby began to laugh, "Don't worry Gibbs, I didn't give her your number."

"Whose number did you give her?"

*cough*"Tony's"*cough*

Gibbs chuckled to then, "You're evil," he said under his breath as he leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips.

Abby perked up and smiled, "I figured he probably deserved it, no telling what he might have done while you've been gone."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and followed Abby's directions to their latest tourist trap.

…………………

"Really, Abby?" he groaned as he read the sign above the building.

"Yes Gibbs, now come on let's go check it out."

Gibbs sighed and allowed her to tow him in by his arm; she had taken them to some place called; Kool-Aid: Discover the Dream. "What is this place?" he asked her.

"It's the birthplace of Kool-Aid and this is the museum dedicated to the history of Kool-Aid, cool, huh?"

Gibbs didn't answer, just paid their entrance fee and followed Abby per her requests.

"Oh, Gibbs, look, the first ever Kool-Aid costume. Look at this, the guy who invented Kool-Aid even had a Kool-Aid adventure club; I wonder what that was like. Oh and look at the ceiling, there's a bunch of Kool-Aid pennants hanging, who knew there were so many different Kool-Aid products; bubble gum, soda, milk shakes, and mixes for puddings and pies. "

"Fascinating," Gibbs mumbled, but he too was drawn to looking at different displays as they ventured through the building.

"Oh I didn't know that, they didn't have the Kool-Aid pitcher man until Perkins, the man who invented Kool-Aid, sold it to General Foods, oh and he invented Jell-o. He must've been pretty rich."

"I don't think he got rich until he sold the rights to Kool-Aid, it says he had so many sales ideas because people weren't buying Kool-Aid as much or as fast as he wanted them to."

"This museum is so cool," Abby giggled at her own pun.

After wondering around the museum and looking at the displays they went to the gift shop where Abby bought a few more odd little trinkets for the rest of the crew back home. She met Gibbs at the door and they walked hand in hand to the car. Abby had talked Gibbs into going and seeing the foot prints of the Kool-Aid guy and also the actual birthplace. After seeing those two points they stopped for a quick lunch at a fast food place. After finishing lunch they set out on the road once more at 3pm and were on their way to Boulder, Colorado.

**A/N: **Whew, check that out, I updated in less than 72 or so hours, and I have half of my next chapter to Disturbing Behavior finished so that should be up sometime tomorrow after I get off of work and done visiting with my cousin before she leaves for school. But as usual leave me a review!! Love ya all :D


	9. Boulder pt 1

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 8: **Boulder

**A/N: **OMG! I am sooooo sorry that it took me this damn long to update this story! I honestly didn't mean to take FOREVER, but things just kept popping up. So with my apology out of the way, how much did you love the season 7 premiere? I hope Abby gets some good air time this season! I loved how Tony was trying to protect her by not wanting to give up her name so quickly and the way he described her was so great! I kind of sense that she'll have a bigger role this season, or maybe that's just because I love her soo much! On to the story!!

……………..

Just as the sun began to set on the horizon Abby was startled from her almost sleep when her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She flipped it open with a smile.

"Hey Tony, how are you?"

"How am I? I think I should ask how _you_ are."

"I'm great, why, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just that apparently I have a date with some woman named Junie-May. Annd, here's the best part, she told me that she's got the recipe to her famous apple pie all printed out for me, I just have to come and get it."

Abby couldn't hold back the laughter and it took her a few seconds before she could talk to Tony, "So Tony, how did you meet this woman?"

"Meet, I haven't heard of her before, oh no wait, I ate breakfast in her café this morning."

"You did, well then it all sounds legit."

"Le…legit? I hope her pie was good," he finally mumbled and chuckled lightly.

"It was pretty good and be sure to share that recipe with us Tony," she smiled when he began to laugh.

"Oh don't worry, right after I get my number changed I'll let you know just how the recipe goes, have fun Abs and be sure to call me every now and then."

She smiled warmly, "I will Tony, and don't worry, I'm having a wonderful time, Gibbs is actually kind of fun."

At that statement Gibbs shot her a look and she merely smirked at him.

"I don't even want to know what the means, no more giving my number to strange women with good apple pie or else I might just smack you."

"Is that a promise?"

"Sure is, gotta go, duty calls."

"Bye Tony!" Abby was all smiles as she flipped her phone shut.

"What was all that about?"

She was smiling too widely to answer right away, "I guess the waitress called Tony already."

Gibbs raised a brow and shot her a look, "I didn't think she'd actually call the number you gave her."

Abby laughed, "I didn't either, apparently she likes you a lot!"

Gibbs snorted and kept driving. Abby dug out her book and resumed reading it. Gibbs took this opportunity to turn on the radio to a station he actually enjoyed listening to. Abby, too caught up in the story didn't notice the soft hum of talk radio. Gibbs smiled softly when he looked over to her watching her eyes run across the pages as she read the words printed on them. An hour later Gibbs was pulling into the city of Boulder. Abby marked her spot in the book and arched in her seat letting out a long yawn.

"Ready for dinner?"

"I'm so ready," she agreed, not only was she ready for dinner but many other things, but she knew she couldn't be the weak one and give into her desires.

Gibbs was thinking along the same lines, but he too wasn't going to be weak and give in, he was waiting for her to give in. "Let's find a hotel to check into for the night then we'll find a good place to eat."

"I get to pick the hotel now; you've picked the last two."

Gibbs sighed; he was not excited about what atrocity she would choose next.

Abby noticed the look on his face and rolled her eyes as she dug some papers out of her bag. "It's not a bad place; I actually made reservations for this place. It's the Briar Rose Bed and Breakfast."

Gibbs raised his brows, almost unable to believe that Abby had chosen a 'normal' place to stay for the night. "Where is this Bed and Breakfast?"

Abby smiled, glad that he wasn't upset by her choice she settled into her seat and read him the address. He found it easily enough as Boulder was fairly easy to navigate through. He parked right outside the quaint and elegant looking Victorian style house. The lights inside glowed softly, calling to the weary travelers to come in and rest their souls. Gibbs grabbed the bags from the trunk; Abby helped him and they went for the front door. Just as Abby was about to knock it was thrown open and a rather plump looking woman smiled brightly at them.

"The Scuito's I presume?" she asked grabbing some bags from Gibbs and Abby.

"Hello, Penny?" Abby questioned the older woman as they entered into the beautiful old house.

The older woman, Penny nodded, "That's me, let me help you with these and show you to your rooms, you guys are just in time for supper."

As the ascended the stirs Gibbs was getting the feeling that he would really like this place. His faint smile slowly faded, however, when the wild squeals of children filled his ears and soon two little boys came barreling down the stairs. The three already on the stairs moved quickly out of their way. Not too far behind was a well dressed and sophisticated looking man running and yelling after them.

"John and Tom, get back here!" He yelled jumping down the last three stairs and making a grab for his sons just as one tackled another. He was holding them both by their forearms, the boys looked to be about ten and were twins, the dad looked up the stairs in an embarrassed manner and the boys seemed to notice the newcomers as well. "Sorry about that Penny, uhm hello my named Brad McHale and these two are John and Tom," he tugged on each twins arm as he said their name.

"Hi," the boys said in unison and pulled their arms from their dad's grasp.

"Braddy, did you manage to wrangle the twins?" A silken voice glided from the top of the stairs, Abby and Gibbs looked up to see a supermodel type woman looking down at her husband and boys, and she herself looked to be no more than at least eighteen.

"Oh," she sounded feigning surprise as she noticed Penny with some newcomers, "where are my manners, I'm Jean McHale, sorry about the twins, they can be a handful sometimes." She smiled sweetly down at the trio on the stairs.

Penny pulled a smile on and nodded to Jean, "Just keep an eye on them so they don't go bothering my guests, if you'd like, Frank is just setting the table if you're family wouldn't mind getting seated."

Jean smiled and nodded as she breezed past them and met up with her family, they all waved and moved on into the dining room,

Gibbs was just about ready to turn around and head for a hotel anywhere else, but he knew Abby had already paid for the rooms so he swallowed his comments and continued his trek up the stairs following Penny.

"This here is for you two; you'll find your neighbors agreeable. The one on the left is a free lance writer, came here to get some peace and quiet."

Gibbs was about to make a comment about the McHale's but Abby cut him off right away knowing exactly where he was heading, "And to the right?"

Penny smiled and nudged Abby slightly as she revealed their other neighbor, "Now I may be an old woman, but I know a good looking man when I see one," she glanced quickly to Gibbs and smiled before returning her attention to Abby, "his name is Neal Hixson, he's a cowboy, traveling through trying to buy up some land."

Abby smiled and nodded at Penny, trying to humor her. Penny pulled two keys from her apron pocket and unlocked the door for Gibbs and Abby. "Here you are, make yourselves comfortable, wash up and come down for dinner." With that she left the room.

Gibbs kicked the door closed and looked around the room. There was a large bed occupying the middle of the room with a black iron headboard, against the wall near the door was a long oak dresser and off to the left of the room was a bathroom. On the wall, mounted above the bed was a T.V. and under it another, smaller but higher oak dresser. Against the far wall, under a lace curtained window was a small round wooden table with two chairs and on it's top rested a phone.

Abby stretched herself out across the bed and sighed, "This feels wonderful," she breathed closing her eyes and letting her body sink into the comfort of the old bed.

Gibbs grinned and went to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up, he could hear Abby looking around the room and then a loud squeak as she opened the window.

"The view is wonderful," she called to Gibbs as she looked out across the back yard and to the mountains in the distance. Abby looked down into the backyard and saw a young woman typing furiously on a laptop and a man in a cowboy hat leaning against the fence watching a collie sniff around a garden.

Gibbs snuck up behind Abby and snaked his arms around her waist and drew her into him planting a soft kiss on her smooth neck. She purred and smiled as she moved her head to allow him better access. "We better get down to dinner," he said nuzzling her a moment before freeing her.

She turned to face him with a frown, clearly she wanted to continue what he started, he grinned at her as if reminding her of their little 'game.' "Let's go," she sighed as she walked past him to the door and held it open for him.

………..

John and Tom were sitting across from Gibbs and they had taken to making faces at him, which he was ignoring. Brad and Jean seemed to be too wrapped around one another to properly focus on the twins or their food. The cowboy, Neal was sitting next to Abby dropping some table scraps to his dog, whom Abby had learned was named Hal. Andrea, the writer was sitting between Gibbs and Penny, Frank, Penny's husband at the head of the long table.

"Alright folks, dig in," Penny smiled and pulled the lid from over her plate and everyone followed suit. They were having roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, with some steamed veggies for supper. "Remember to save room for homemade peach ice cream and tea for dessert."

Abby grinned at the mention of peach ice cream, "This looks delicious, I haven't had a good home cooked meal in a long time."

Gibbs nodded along to her words, "It's nice to have real food once in a while."

Andrea, being the writer she is was eaves dropping on their conversation earlier when they were discussing work and turned to look at Gibbs and Abby, having previously introduced herself she just asked her question right away, "What is it that you guys do again?"

Abby smiled and finished the bit of food in her mouth before answering the woman, "I'm a forensic scientist," Abby, sensing Gibbs probably wasn't going to answer spoke for him, "and Gibbs is an agent for NCIS."

"NCIS?" Neal drawled getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we solve crimes involving Marines, Naval officers and their families…" Abby continued to explain the basics of it, her face lit by the joy sharing such information with complete strangers.

Tom and John, over hearing the conversation going on across from them interrupt Abby and both look pointedly at Gibbs, "Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Yes," Gibbs answers, Abby gives him a look, but he ignores it.

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes."

"Get into a car chase before?"

"Yes."

"See a dead body?"

"Yes."

"Drive a cool car?"

"Yes."

"Do you go undercover?"

"Yes," by this point Gibbs was becoming very annoyed and looked to Brad and Jean hoping they would silence the little inquisitive beasts.

"Do you have a partner?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Gibbs gave them his stare, but the boys didn't falter and so they repeated their last question. "I've got a team," he said sharply hoping the boys would get it, but then he felt a slight pressure on his arm as Abby squeezed it.

"Is she your wife?"

Abby smiled, "No I'm not his wife."

"Do you guys have sex?"

That's the question that finally got Brad's attention. "Jonathan Alex McHale, that is completely inappropriate, upstairs, now!" The boy shot Gibbs his own stare and he pushed away from the table and stomped up the stairs and to their room.

Gibbs glared at Brad.

Brad looked frightened at the glare he was getting from Gibbs and began to feel uncomfortable under such scrutiny, he pulled at his collar, "Uhm, sorry about that, boys will be boys."

Gibbs continued to glare and Abby answered, "They will, they're quite curious," she said with a slight chuckle, trying to ease the tension.

Neal laughed aloud, "Well I'll be, that was one interesting supper conversation."

Penny smiled slightly, "That's the joys of running a Bed and Breakfast, you always get new surprises."

…………..

Back upstairs in the room Abby was taking a nice hot shower while Gibbs mindlessly flipped through the channels on the T.V. but almost everything was about biking and hiking so he turned it off and listened to Abby humming in the shower, the soft melody of the wind chimes outside stirred by the breeze, and the soft splash of the pond in the back yard. Gibbs looked up as Abby emerged and walked across the length of the room going to her suitcase. Gibbs watched her appreciating the small towel she had wrapped around her body in an attempt to cover herself. Gibbs got up from the bed and walked over to her bent down figure, he traced a finger down the length of her back and enjoyed the shiver it sent down her spine, and Abby enjoyed it immensely as well.

"Gibbs," she breathed, but did not turn to face him fearing what would happen if she would.

Gibbs grinned, liking the control he had over the situation, "Remember the game Abby," he whispered against her neck as his arms wound around her waist pulling her into him again.

Abby couldn't form a word to save her life so she nodded and tried to walk away from him, but he only tightened his grip, "Gibbs, play fair," she teased and licked her lips.

"I always play fair," he smiled and nipped her bare shoulder; Abby opened her mouth to let a moan escape as she began to sag against him.

"I'm a strong player," she whispered and snaked her hand behind her to fondle the stiff rod in Gibbs' pants, but he expertly angled his hips just out of her reach as he continued his assault on her bare skin.

"I always win," he said and began to suck gently on her earlobe.

Abby's breathing became hitched as her heart started to flutter, she was afraid it would fly right out of her chest. "You're killing me Gibbs," she whined and her legs began to feel weak.

Gibbs grinned against her shoulder before turning her in his arms to face him. He lowered his anxious lips to settle atop Abby's. Her hands immediately around his neck pulling him down to her so she could feed off of him, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Gibbs nibbled Abby's lower lip causing her to sigh in ecstasy. Abby flicked her tongue out in turn to tease him. They continued their battle until Abby's legs knocked against the bed and she fell backwards, Gibbs was still standing. Abby stared back up at him, dazed and her lips plump from the heated make-out session.

"Wow," she breathed and shuddered.

Gibbs smirked, "Told you I would win," he then turned to go into the shower.

Abby glared at his retreating back, "You haven't won yet!"

…………………..

Gibbs was tracing patterns lightly down Abby's arm while she slept. He watched her for a little bit, still amazed to have such a wonderful woman in his life again. He closed his eyes then as a breeze from the window snaked across the room.

"She's not you Shannon, but I love her and she's good for me, give me a sign that I'm doing the right thing," he whispered quietly.

A soft, melodic chime sounded outside. Gibbs grinned and buried his face in Abby's neck, knowing he had found his love. Abby stirred slightly, but snuggled back deeper into Gibbs'; chest.

"Love you," she mumbled in her sleep.

Gibbs kissed the back of her neck, "Love you too Abs."

……………..

**A/N: **So? What do you think? Review and maybe I'll be persuaded to update sooner! I loved this chapter, but let me know what you thought!


	10. Boulder, CO Part 2

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 10: **Boulder, CO Part 2

**A/N: **Well folks here it is, chapter ten! I hope you all enjoy it, and we're only a hop, skip, and jump away from Vegas! They've got one more stop after Boulder before they reach the city of lights! Stay tuned and find out what happens next, now on with the story! I would also like to add that my setting of the Alfred Packer Grill is nothing at all what the real grill is like. I wanted to make it slightly more interesting that just some college cafeteria, so in advance I apologize for changing it, please don't hate me, lol.

……..

The early morning light filtered through the white curtains and rested its wayward hand on Abby's face. Abby turned away from the light, but it followed her.

"Wake up Abs, breakfast is about to start," a deep voice roused her from her slumber as well as the feel of Gibbs's lips on her temple.

"Five more minutes," she groaned and threw her arm over her face, smiling all the while.

Gibbs smirked, "Have it your way, I'll just eat your share, I hear Penny is making cinnamon rolls; fresh," he sat back and waited for her response, knowing that cinnamon rolls were her favorite.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner?" she snapped and threw the covers off and began to rummage in her suitcase for something to wear.

Gibbs chuckled and sipped his coffee, "Figured that would get your attention."

Abby shot him a scowl before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Gibbs smiled after her and went to stand at the window. He noted the writer busily typing on her laptop while the cowboy sat across from her, stealing glances while throwing a stick for his dog. Andrea would catch Neal looking and blush before going back to her writing. Gibbs smiled, knowing what was going on in each of their heads, just as Neal got up to go sit next to Andrea, John and Tom came racing into the yard, each with some sort of toy, trying to attack the other. Hal was caught up in the excitement that he started to chase the boys and bark merrily. Andrea closed her laptop to watch and laugh. Neal too was laughing at the antics and took the opportunity to talk to Andrea about something.

"Anything interesting?" Abby asked sneaking up beside him brushing her ebony locks.

"Not really," he said and stepped away, offering her a better view of the mayhem.

Abby chuckled as she watched the activity below her, "They get away with too much, and they're going to be in some serious trouble when they get older."

Gibbs nodded his understanding, "Let's get some breakfast and see what it is you want to see today," he stepped to the side to allow her to walk before him.

"Anxious?" she teased as she left the room and went into the hall.

"In a hurry," he corrected and kissed her cheek as he passed her to go to the dining room.

She smiled and shook her head as she followed, "Just wait until you see what I have planned for lunch."

"It's what you've got planned before lunch that I'm worried about," he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Abby was two steps behind him, she stopped next to him and smiled at him, "It's not that bad, the real interesting site is where we eat lunch today, but until then I feel like doing some window shopping and a little hiking, Boulder is famous for its beauty and easy access hiking and biking trails."

Gibbs raised a brow at her, "That sounds normal," he said with an air of caution.

Abby smiled, "Well Gibbs, that's because it is normal," she then walked past him and into the dining room where she was greeted with the smells of a country breakfast.

"Good morning," Penny greeted looking up from setting a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls on the table.

"Morning Penny," Abby greeted with a large smile as she took a roll for herself, she bit into it and sighed with happiness, "these rolls are amazing Penny! I need to bring one back to Major Mass Spec.!"

Penny looked at her quizzically, yet smiled, "Well I think that was a compliment, you go on and enjoy," she urged and walked back into the kitchen just as her husband entered with a large pitcher of orange juice.

"Here you are, some O.J. to wash your breakfast down with, morning," he greeted, though he didn't smile much, there was warmth in his voice.

"Morning," Gibbs greeted between a sip on his coffee.

"Morning Frank," she greeted and smiled as she poured herself some orange juice.

Abby and Gibbs suddenly looked up when loud shouts could be heard from upstairs, and then Brad and Jean appeared at the top of the stairs, yelling at one another. They seemed not to notice that anyone else was in the room with them as they continued their arguing into the parlor at the end of the staircase. Abby cleared her throat, she felt uncomfortable listening to other people argue, Frank clucked his tongue in disapproval and went back into the kitchen. Gibbs, on the other hand, being the Marine he is and also being used to having control over a situation issued a short, yet loud and piercing whistle. Both in the middle of a sentence looked up at him startled, their faces flushed after realizing what had happened.

"Uh, sorry," Brad said in a weak tone and raised his hand to run along the back of his neck.

Jean gave Gibbs the evil eye as she brushed past him and Abby to get a glass of orange juice, "Brad, get the kids, it's time we left; we were supposed to be on the road an hour ago."

Brad looked from Jean to the sliding door right next to her, about to make a comment, he decided it would be better to swallow his words and instead went to the backyard to call the twins inside. John and Tom, along with Neal and Andrea came in.

"What?" Tom snapped to his father, clearly upset about having to come in.

"Get some food, your mom wants to leave as soon as possible, we still have a lot of driving to do before we get home," he told his sons as he ushered them to the table.

Abby watched in silence as she nibbled on her third cinnamon roll and second glass of juice.

"I'll load the bags, you ready?" Gibbs asked bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered, "I'll be up in a second to help, I'm going to say goodbye to Frank and Penny."

Gibbs nodded and went upstairs to get their bags while Abby went into the kitchen.

……………

After a short drive into town Abby and Gibbs were walking along the crowded sidewalks looking in windows and weaving in and out of bicycles. Gibbs was surprised to see the amount of coffee shops in the moderately sized town and was working on his third cup of the day. Abby, having Caf-Pow! withdrawals, was nursing an energy drink. They reached the end of the wooded sidewalk and where a hiking trail started.

"Come on Gibbs, let's see where this goes," she smiled and beckoned for him to follow her.

He rolled his eyes and followed after her, glad to be away from the busy sidewalks and loud music being played on the street corners. Gibbs was content to travel at the pace Abby had set for them, it was barely 11 o'clock in the morning and the woods were beautiful. Abby and Gibbs were surrounded by towering pines, the path they followed edged by wild ferns and various other bushes and grasses, the light from the sun filtered through the tress in small splashes. Abby stopped suddenly.

"What is it Abbs?" he asked and rushed to put himself in front of her, fearing she had senses something he did not.

Abby blinked a few times and shook her head she then dropped down onto a boulder beside the path and rested her head in her hands, "I'm sorry Gibbs, but I just suddenly got a flashback to being in the woods with Carl."

Gibbs sighed and went to stand next to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, the boulder prevented him from crouching to her eye level, "Look at me Abbs," he ordered in a warm yet stern voice.

Abby slowly raised her head, her eyes dancing in pools of unshed tears, "I know he's dead and I thought this trip, this little vacation might help me with everything, but being here in these woods just brings me back to those two days." She stopped for a moment to think about what she wanted to say next, Gibbs kept silent knowing she had to collect her thoughts herself, "What if I hadn't jumped into that stream Gibbs, then I wouldn't be here with you," she tried to smile at him.

Gibbs sighed and nudged her over a few inches so he could sit next to her, once seated he drew her into him and used his thumb to massage her shoulder, "You were smart enough to know to get away from him and you are here, right now, with me. I know you don't want to face those events from a few weeks ago, but the truth is Abbs, in order to conquer our demons, we must first face them and you don't have to do it alone, you've got me and you've got the team." He drew her in closer and pressed his lips to her temple as he whispered his last few words, "No matter what Abby, you'll always have me and I will always protect you, I love you." He kissed her temple then when he finished.

Abby smiled, though he couldn't see it because her face was cast down, but she knew he could feel it, "Thanks Gibbs, I guess it hasn't helped much that I've kept it all inside, huh?"

"Nope."

Abby nodded, "Didn't think so, but I just didn't know how to bring it up, ya know?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I suppose it's brought up now, huh?"

"Yup."

Abby let out a sigh and hugged Gibbs tightly, "What if I don't want to talk about it?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You gotta talk about it sometime Abbs."

"I know, but I don't want to ruin the rest of the trip."

Gibbs smirked as she left an opening for a comeback, "The trip was ruined as soon as you decided to drag me to Vegas."

That may have sounded like a insult to anyone else, but Abby smiled and untangled herself from him and socked him playfully in the arm, "Giiiiiibbbs," she wailed and laughed.

Gibbs smiled, glad to see her happy again, but then he turned serious and looked at her, "You feeling any better?"

Abby sighed and jumped from the boulder and turned to face him, "Getting there, this was a good first step," she smiled and waited for Gibbs to re-join her on the trail.

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side and turned to face her and kissed her full on the lips. Abby reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him in closer and pressed her lips back onto his. "How much further?" he asked as he reluctantly pulled away.

Abby looked ahead but couldn't see anything around the bend in the trail, "Another mile?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded and took her hand as they set out once again on the trail.

…………..

As they rounded their third corner the unmistakable sound of rushing water was heard and Abby stopped, frozen in her spot. Gibbs stopped next to her knowing what was going on, "Want to turn around?" he asked gently.

Abby shook her head, "No, I can go ahead," she straightened her shoulders and her spine and after a few minutes took the first step forward, "he's not here I'm not running from anyone," she whispered to herself as she continued slowly ahead, the water sounding closer and closer with each step. Finally, after rounding the fourth bend in the trail they spotted a small stream, swelled with the summer runoff of the mountains beyond. Abby took in a deep breath and let go of Gibbs' hand. He knew she had to do whatever it was she was going to do; alone. He stood behind her, watching carefully, ready to spring into action if she needed it.

Abby walked up the stream and stared down at her broken reflection, snippets of her kidnapper and herself in the woods back in D.C. flashed through her mind, her reflection changed, just for a second, to that of Carl's face. She shivered when she saw, blinked, and looked again but she only saw herself. She crouched down and closed her eyes, taking two deep breathes she stood again and turned to Gibbs, a light smile on her face, "Gibbs, come check it out, you can see the fish in it."

Gibbs smiled and walked to her on the bank and looked into the clear crystal waters with her, he too was plagued by images of finding her on the bank of the stream in D.C., but her laughter made the memories disappear.

……….

It was well after 3 o'clock when Gibbs and Abby finally made it back into town, their hike back was relatively quiet as both were lost in their own thoughts. Once back on the crowded sidewalk Abby grabbed Gibbs' arm and drug him after her, "I'm starving," she admitted as they went, Gibbs could only imagine where they were going.

After being drug around for a half hour Gibbs was startled to see the University of Colorado looming ahead of them, "A college Abby?" he was rather curious as to what they were doing at a college.

"Kind of, the place I want to eat is the Alfred Packer Memorial Grill which is near the college."

Gibbs was confused, so far all the stops they made were for the more unusual things, but this particular stop didn't sound so weird, but he couldn't stop his question, "Who is Alfred Packer?"

Abby grinned when he asked and pulled him into the small restaurant, "See for yourself," she motioned to the papers hanging on the walls detailing just who Alfred Packer was. According to the story Alfred Packer was a famous cannibal and there were all kinds of sites on Colorado's Cannibal Trail.

"A cannibal, we're going to eat in a restaurant that is dedicated to a cannibal?"

Abby lit up and nodded, "Yes we are!"

Gibbs let out a groan and allowed himself to be drug back to a booth with Abby, their waiter handed them some menus and told them of the house specials: fried trapeziums, which was fried chicken thighs, though they used the muscles from the human arm, and thumb and hair soup which was chicken noodle. After a few minutes of deliberation Abby ordered the head burger with a side of toes and a large snot shake. Gibbs, repulsed by the names assigned to the menu items ordered a portion of stomach with a side of its contents and a coffee.

"This place is so cool," Abby said with a smile as she looked around the place.

Gibbs merely nodded and kept his eye focused on his steaming coffee, lost in his thoughts, thoughts that had been going through his mind since Abby had come to stay in his house, glad that they could hit the road when they finished eating and also glad that the light at the end of their seeming never ending tunnel was coming closer, just one more stop before they reached Vegas, then it would be time for them to come home. After lunch Gibbs and Abby made their way to the ever crowded sidewalks.

"That was some good brains," she said with a smile and yawned, it was nearing 5 o'clock now and Gibbs was anxious to go, they had a long drive ahead of them and they would pulling into the next town well after dark.

"Here, go find the car, I've got to go to the bathroom," Gibbs handed Abby the keys and turned sharply getting lost in the crowd.

Abby stood staring after him, confused, she knew something was bothering him, but wasn't sure what. She went and found his car, got into the passenger side and started it. She looked out the windshield into the dense forest in front of her; she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to figure out what was up with Gibbs. He was silent throughout lunch and didn't seem like he wanted to talk much. Abby noticed him heading towards the car from the corner of her eye. She watched him get in and buckle then she turned towards him in her seat, "Gibbs is something wrong?"

Gibbs was startled by her question, "No Abbs, everything is fine, why?"

Abby pouted and shrugged, "You seemed far away at lunch today…" she trailed, not sure what else she could say.

Gibbs frowned at her while he looked behind him as he backed out of his spot, "Everything is fine Abbs," he reassured her and, before putting the car into drive, kissed her gently on the lips.

Abby, still confused, turned to face out her window, her brow crinkled as she tried to think of something to explain his sudden distance. Gibbs looked over at her, and could kick himself for seeming like such a jackass, but he wasn't quite ready to share his thoughts with her, he reached over with his free hand and grabbed her hand closest to his and squeezed it, "Everything is perfect Abbs, I was just thinking how a guy like me ends up with a girl like you."

Abby turned back to him, her face softer and a lot happier looking, "Gibbs, stop being like that," she chuckled softly, "you deserve me every bit as much as I deserve you!"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, "Whatever you say."

Abby smiled, "I love you Gibbs, and only you…well I love Tony and the others too, but I love you in a different sort of way…not like I love them, I love them like brothers and a sister, but you…you're my silver haired fox."

Gibbs chuckled, "Love you too Abbs."

Abby smiled and nodded her curiosity towards her lover's earlier actions, forgotten…for now. They drove into the mountains and into the plains of Utah as they continued on with their trip. The sun s burning flame high above them was beginning to sink and night was only a few hours away, but Abby was already asleep in her seat and Gibbs glanced at her, a small smile on his face, his mind was made up, it was just a matter of time.

……………………….

**A/N: **So? So, I know it is very late, but school is just so hard to work around! But I am trying to be faster, I've been working on this chapter for two weeks! I am definitely sticking by my next idea or finished stories before posting them! I totally got the idea from the amazing ncislove! So far I have three chapters for my newest story, but I'm going to finish this and Disturbing Behavior before I post it! But for now, to make me happy, leave me a review!! I love you all and thanks to much for reading this chapter and this story, I shall try my hardest to get the next chapter up a lot sooner!


	11. Moab, Utah

**Road Trip**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 10: **Moab

**A/N: **Well folks, here's the real chapter ten, I made a mistake in my last story and instead of chapter nine I have it as chapter ten, oops, lol, anyways, on with the much awaited tenth chapter!!! Enjoy and Review!!!

Ohh and p.s. if you guys wanted to check out these sites I have in this story, here's the website I got all my information from, it's very interesting--- (just take out the spaces) h ttp:// w ww. roadsideamerica. com/

…………………….

Gibbs was glad to see the lights of Moab Utah come into view, it was well after 0100 and it was getting difficult for him to keep his eyes open and focused on the road. He pulled into the nearest hotel. He put the car in park and looked over at Abby. She was still asleep and had her ipod buds in her ears, Gibbs smiled and stroked her hair softly, the decision he had made earlier was a good one, and he couldn't wait to get to Vegas with her. Abby stirred slightly under his touch and shifted her weight in the seat; Gibbs withdrew his hand and got out of the car so that he could check them in.

"Morin traveler," a perky woman chirped from behind the desk.

"I need a room please," he placed his card on the counter.

"Alrighty, and how many nights?"

"Just tonight, we're just passing through."

"Oh? And who have you got with you?"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at the woman, "What's it matter, I just want a room for the night."

Unfazed by the coolness in Gibbs' voice the woman took his card and slid it through the machine, all the while keeping her gaze on him, "She asleep in the car?"

Gibbs blinked, "Who?"

"Well whoever ya got with ya, or is it a he? You know that's frowned upon in these parts, but I say to each his own."

Gibbs bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at the woman, it was 1:00am and all he wanted was a bed to sleep in for the night.

"Well here we go, room 207, just down the walkway, you even get to park right out front, we'll see you two in the morning," she winked and handed him back his card.

Gibbs turned and stalked out of the lobby and slammed his car door.

"Gibbs, is something wrong?"

Gibbs looked over at Abby, her hair was tousled and she was stretching the kinks from her back, he started the car, "Everything is peachy," he sighed and pulled out from under the motel awning and swung around and into the vacant spot right in front of their room.

Abby smirked, "Another woman hit on you? I saw her through the window, she looked nice enough."

Gibbs cut the engine and cast Abby a menacing look, "She's a few screws loose, now help me with the bags so we can get some sleep."

Abby smiled knowing she had hit a nerve, "Okay Gibbs, but you gotta leave your temper at the door," she remarked as she got out of the car and stretched some more.

Gibbs chose to ignore her and went the trunk. He grabbed a few of the bags and started for their room. Abby followed suit and waited for him to unlock the door. Gibbs pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold, it wasn't fancy, but it was quaint.

"I don't think the room left the 70's," Abby muttered as she dumped her stuff on the floor near the door.

Gibbs gave her a stare, "What's wrong with stuff from the seventies?"

Abby smirked and went over to him; she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips, "Nothing, just that they had some odd decorating tastes."

Gibbs couldn't help the smirk that found its place on his face; he bent and kissed Abby on her neck, "Puke green and burnt orange never saw better times," he murmured into her neck and she responded with a giggle and a shiver.

"Just hold on a little longer, by tomorrow night we'll be in Vegas and then I swear I'll be your slave," Abby said in a seductive tone as she walked away from him.

Gibbs growled as he watched her unpack some of her clothes and her pjs, then he saw it, the damn black bag that started everything, "I need a shower," he grumbled and went straight to the bathroom.

Abby smirked knowing full well what he was doing in there, she quickly changed into her pajamas, she was actually pretty tired and she wanted a good night's sleep so that she could be awake tomorrow night when they pulled into the city of lights. She yawned and peeled back to covers on the large bed and snuggled herself between the sheets and the comforter. She savored the coolness of the sheets before her body warmed them up and she fell asleep imagining what she and Gibbs would be doing tomorrow night, a light smile upon her face. After a few minutes Gibbs joined her. Abby instinctively rolled into his arms and snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Gibbs…love you," she murmured sleepily.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "Love you too Abs," he whispered into her jet black strands.

* * *

Abby woke early the next morning and snuck into the shower before Gibbs was up. She hummed to herself as she scrubbed at her body, thoughts of later that night playing through her head. Her loins ached, but she told herself to just hold on a little longer, soon enough she and Gibbs would be soothing the ache. Just as Abby was finished her shower she heard Gibbs in the other room getting up. The door to the bathroom opened just as she turned off the shower.

"Gibbs, could you throw me a towel?" she called as she rang her hair out.

Gibbs mumbled incoherently and threw a white towel over the shower curtain.

Abby caught it and wrapped it around her lithe body and stepped out, "Thanks," she said with a smile and went to stand next to him so they could brush their teeth at the same time.

Gibbs nodded and used the mirror to look at her. They worked around each other until Gibbs was finished shaving and brushing his teeth, he left Abby to put her makeup on while he packed their bags and went to get some breakfast. Abby finished her makeup and changed into a pair of red plaid shorts with a black belt and a black Emily the Strange tee shirt. She put her hair up into pigtails with skull ponytail holders and smiled at her reflection.

Just as Abby was finishing packing her suitcase Gibbs stepped back into the room, "Here, they haven't got much to eat, want to find a place in town?" he asked as he handed her a cup of hot coffee.

Abby gingerly sipped at the hot liquid and nodded, "Sure, sounds like a good idea, then we'll go to Hole N' The Rock," she smiled as she said their destination for the day.

Gibbs raised a brow as he sipped his coffee and looked over the rim at her.

Abby shrugged and closed her suitcase as if making her point, "It'll be cool, just like everything else we've seen so far," she smiled as she passed him with her bag.

Gibbs sighed and did a once around the room to make sure they hadn't forgot anything. Satisfied that they had everything he followed Abby out to the car. He got in behind the wheel and started the car, "Let's check out and then find somewhere descent to eat," he said as he pulled under the awning to the front desk.

Abby nodded as she plugged in her ipod and flipped through her numerous song choices trying to find something to listen to.

Gibbs got out of the car and handed his key to the teenager behind the desk, Gibbs was glad Abby didn't come in with him, he wasn't sure he wanted to beat up a kid for drooling over Abby. After signing his credit card slip he went back to the car and pulled out into the slow morning traffic.

"Wow," Abby breathed as she looked out the window, "everything is so beautiful," she breathed as looked out across the dessert at the dunes and amazing rock formations. She could see a few climbers on the rocks near the side of the road.

"It's a nice town," Gibbs commented as he turned to go down the center of the town looking for a good place to eat.

Abby nodded and scanned the store fronts hoping to find a café that looked good. After a few minutes of driving Gibbs finally found a place to eat. It wasn't busy, the only people inside were the old waitresses and some older folks dotted throughout the small interior sipping coffee and reading the paper. Gibbs and Abby seated themselves in a red vinyl booth that overlooked the main street.

"Welcome, what can I get you guys to drink?" a curly haired woman asked as she came up to the table cracking gum.

"I'll have a coke," Abby ordered and then looked back at the menu hoping to find something to eat.

"And I'll take a regular coffee," Gibbs said and looked back to his menu.

The waitress nodded and walked away clicking her pen and cracking her gum.

"You know what you're getting?" Abby asked as she looked over the top of her menu.

Gibbs sighed and looked over his menu at her, "Not yet," he then went back to reading his options.

After a few minutes the waitress was back, "Have you guys decided yet?"

Abby read for one more second then set her menu down, "Yes, I'll have the westerners special with wheat toast and just hash browns.

"Two eggs and a piece of wheat toast," Gibbs ordered and handed over his menu and picked up his coffee.

The waitress jotted down their orders and went to the kitchen to turn them in.

"She isn't the cheeriest waitress we've ever had," Abby commented in a low voice.

Gibbs merely nodded as he looked around the café boredly, "She could be a little nicer," he agreed.

After twenty minutes of small talk Abby and Gibbs' food arrived. They dug in and ate in relative silence. After they finished Abby was more than excited to get into the car and to their next tourist attraction. Abby beat Gibbs to the counter and paid their bill. Abby ignored Gibbs' scowl and smiled as she took the receipt.

"Where to now?" Gibbs asked as he started the car.

Abby shuffled through her folder of papers until she found direction to the Hole N' The Rock attraction, she then read off the direction to Gibbs, who took one wrong turn along the way. "We're here," Abby said in a sing song voice as the pulled into the small parking lot.

Gibbs shifted into park and looked at what seemed to be the side of a mountain with the words Hole N' The Rock painted in white on it. "What is this?" he asked Abby.

"It's fun, Gibbs," Abby said as she got out of the car.

Gibbs followed suit, his gaze staying on the rock formation ahead of them, not sure what he was getting into he followed Abby and paid for their entrance.

Abby linked her arm with his; "Some guy made this hole in the side of these rocks into a really nice house, old presidents even stayed here," Abby said as they entered what appeared to be a rather lavish living room.

Gibbs quirked his brows, "Not bad Abs, not bad," he commented as they began their tour of the sometimes odd and sometimes extravagant house built into the side of a mountain.

They spent two hours touring the attraction, Gibbs found himself actually enjoying the site they toured, and it was much more interesting than all the other things Abby had drug him to. He was enjoying the way the man had carved out a home into the side of a rock. He took the time to study the way the man had chiseled and carved out furniture and made rooms into an odd home. The woodworker in him appreciated all the fine carving of the attraction while Abby enjoyed the oddness and surrealistic of the house.

"We should probably hit the road to try and make Vegas before too late," Gibbs said as he turned towards Abby while he looked at his watch.

Abby looked up from studying a picture of JFK and smiled and went to him and linked arms, "Sounds like a grand plan to me," she said with a smile and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Gibbs smirked and led them towards the exit and back to his car. It was a little after 1300 when they pulled out of the parking lot. Abby watched in her review mirror as the white letters painted on the entrance of the attraction became no more than heat waves emanating off of the black pavement of the highway. She then turned to Gibbs with a wide smile on her face and plugged in her ipod, already having made a Vegas mix, she turned it up just so that it was a slight annoyance to Gibbs.

"Here we come Vegas," she said and leaned over her seat and gave Gibbs a kiss to which he smirked and grabbed her hand.

"God help me," he mumbled under his breath, still keeping a smirk on his face.

**A/N: **So?? The next chapter is Vegas baby! You guys excited to see what happens to them in Vegas…who they meet up with there?? Well I am and as soon as you guys let me know how you liked it I shall share the next chapter with you!!


	12. Vegas!

**Road Trip**

**Chapter 11: **Vegas!

**A/N: **Wow…just wow…I have no words to defend what kept me away from this story for so long. I am so very sorry! I got so caught up in other trifles that this just slipped my mind! I apologize so very much for that. This story was brought to my attention recently by a few people and so here we are. I am updating this while also updating another fic. I'm going to try and actually update my other poor neglected stories, but figured I'd start with this one! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me and read and review this new installment in the Abby/Gibbs saga!

* * *

It was dark when Gibbs and Abby crested the final hill and a sea of lights lay before them. Abby squealed and sat up straighter in her seat. Gibbs saw her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help a smile. Abby looked over at him excitedly and almost…almost clapped her hands.

"Oh Gibbs, we're almost there!" she nearly shouted. It seemed the sight of Vegas was an equivalent of three Caf-Pows! to Abby.

"Yeah, the sooner we get there the sooner we can go home," he muttered, but Abby could hear the small sliver of gentleness in his tone.

Abby turned to him with a grin. She leaned over the center console and pressed a kiss to his temple. She kept her lips against his skin, "Thank you Gibbs…for everything," she whispered to him before settling back into her seat.

Gibbs looked over at her; he nodded and cursed his body for the way her words seemed to travel the length of his spine and right to his groin. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, "No problem Abbs," he muttered huskily.

Abby grinned to herself, "I love you Gibbs…a lot," she said and looked over at him fondly as they entered the city.

Gibbs smiled and finally graced her with a full look his face. Abby looked gorgeous with the many lights of Las Vegas silhouetted behind her. He reached over and tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear, "I love you too Abby," he muttered returning her sentiment.

She grinned; she would never tire of him hearing him tell her that, "So Gibbs, where will we be staying?" she asked him and looked around as they turned onto the main strip of Vegas.

Gibbs smirked, "Got us a suite at the Luxor, figured you'd like to say you slept in a pyramid," he informed her with a cool smirk.

Abby gasped and couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, "Gibbs!" she gushed and very well wanted to fling herself into his lap and hug him and kiss him but, in the interest of their safety, she stayed fidgeting in her own seat.

* * *

It didn't take long for the duo to find their hotel and Gibbs pulled into the awning of the large hotel shaped like a pyramid. He put the car into park and got out. A bellboy approached. He helped the duo unload their car and Gibbs hated the fact the boy didn't seem able to tear his gaze from Abby. Gibbs growled low in his throat. Abby grinned and swatted him playfully as she helped pull their suitcases and various bags from the trunk. Gibbs slammed the trunk shut harshly and glared at the boy until he presented a luggage cart. Gibbs loaded their things on it and stalked towards the door; that was the downside to being with Abby…every male within three feet zeroed in on her and their mouths hung open; Gibbs hated it, but felt smug knowing she was with him.

"Gibbs, look at this place," Abby breathed. She had stopped walking when they entered the main portion of the hotel. The large front desk was in front of them and behind them was the casino and a few bars and small shops littered the main hallway that went the perimeter of the hotel. It was almost like they were staying in a mall. Gibbs sighed and pushed forward towards the impossibly long line.

"Admire later Abbs, we have to get checked in," he told her as he passed her still stunned figure.

She had to shake herself in order to move again. She had a smile plastered on her face and Gibbs was so glad to see it. Given what she had gone through a few weeks ago, he'd do anything to keep the smile there. "Oh Gibbs, this is going to be an amazing weekend," she breathed following close behind him.

It took nearly an hour for Gibbs to check him and Abby into the hotel and for them to find their room, but as soon as they entered, it was all worth it. The suite was very lavish. It resembled a small apartment with each room separated by small steps. On the far side of the sitting area was a large window open to the entire view of the Vegas strip. Abby squealed as she hurried to the window. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She immediately sent it to Ziva, Tony, and McGee. Gibbs grinned as he watched her move around the large room exploring everything.

He wasn't one to revel in such trivialities, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He also felt a sense of giddiness; now that they were in Vegas, their game was over. He noticed that the thought finally took root in Abby's head too because she stood slowly from where she was bent at the mini fridge and turned to Gibbs. She had a wicked smile gracing her lips.

"Too early yet Abby, maybe tonight," he whispered as she started to come closer to him. His grin widened when he saw her face fall and she pouted, "Now don't give me that look. Get cleaned up so we can have some dinner," he said gruffly and bent to press a quick kiss to her lips.

Abby leaned closer wanting to deepen it, dinner be damned, she wanted him now! "Giiiiibbbbbbsssss, you're such a tease," she muttered almost angrily as she went to the bedroom where he'd put their luggage.

Gibbs smirked, she thought he was a tease now; well she had another surprise coming. He chuckled quietly to himself as he pulled a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. He knew he had some time before Abby was ready to go out so he ambled to the large window and stood staring out at the many blinking lights and tourists moving along the sidewalks.

* * *

An hour later and Abby was all set for dinner. She'd changed into a black dress that hugged the tops of her thighs tightly. She grinned and dared Gibbs to keep his hands to himself as she pinned back a portion of her hair with a pink bow clip. She had a necklace around her neck with a skull dangling into her cleavage that sparkled with fake gems. Her wrists were adorned with black metal bands and a bat ring on her middle right finger. Gibbs smiled, she looked every bit the gorgeous woman she was.

He moved to where she stood. He put his arms around her waist and gently tugged her into him. He smiled down at her and traced his index finger along her forehead, "You are amazing Abbs," he whispered softly and dipped his head to tease her lips with his.

Abby let out a breathless moan and blinked up at him, her pupils blown now and full of desire, "Thought we were going to have some dinner?" she breathed, her eyes on his lips as her arms circled his waist to pull him against her.

Gibbs smirked and dipped his head. He pressed his lips a bit more firmly to her own and licked his tongue along her plump bottom lip before he pulled away again, "We are…just wanted an appetizer," he said and kissed her forehead before releasing her. His hand ghosted along her arm until he twined their fingers together.

Abby scowled up at him and mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like tease, but Gibbs couldn't be sure. He just smiled and pulled her from the room and into the hall. They took the elevator to the ground floor and stood in the middle of the lobby. Gibbs had told Abby she could pick where they ate and she couldn't decide if she wanted to stay in the hotel or venture out into the night. He hoped she'd pick the first option, but didn't press the issue.

"I'm not really seeing anything too promising here Gibbs, let's go across to the MGM," she said with an excited grin and pulled on his hand.

Gibbs sighed but allowed himself to be drug out into the warm Nevada night. He kept a tight, possessive hold on Abby's hand as they wandered up the sidewalk towards a bridge that would allow them to cross the busy street. He didn't miss the looks she got, or the cat-calls that didn't seem to even faze her. Gibbs shot a glare to every single male that dared look upon Abby and even the occasional female, though that was a bit odd for Gibbs; considering.

* * *

"Abby, do you have any idea where you're going?" he asked her as she drug him through the casino of the MGM.

Abby looked over her shoulder at him and grinned, "I'm following the signs Gibbs," she told him as if saying 'duh.' She turned her attention back to what was in front of her and then stopped abruptly. Gibbs groaned; she found the lions. Abby let go of his hand and pressed herself against the glass. "Gibbs! Look!" she demanded excitedly and pointed to the lions lazing about in the exhibit.

Gibbs humored her and stood next to her, "Hmmm, lions," he muttered boredly to which Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. Gibbs lifted his watch to check the time. It was 0900 and he wondered about the Vegas supper crowd because he figured they did not abide by any of the normal supper time rules. He really hated crowds. "Abby, we should get going if we want to catch supper soon," he told her and gently tugged on her hand.

Abby made a face and reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged away, "Fine," she sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

It seemed an hour was going to be a usual occurrence as it had taken them that long to be sat. Gibbs was a bit apprehensive when they entered the posh restaurant. This was not his usual eatery of choice, but he wanted to treat Abby to something fancy. It would dent his pocket book greatly but, right now he couldn't care less.

Abby looked around the restaurant in wonder, "Wow…I've never been somewhere so nice," she breathed and looked across the table at Gibbs with a grin.

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah well…when you're in Vegas," he muttered with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"Thanks Gibbs," she breathed and leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to his lips. The older woman to their left made a huff as she turned back to her plate. Abby grinned against his lips and Gibbs couldn't help the chuckle. Abby settled back into her seat and was soon hidden from view by her menu.

As the meal came to a close a little later Gibbs sat back in his chair thoroughly stuffed. He set his napkin on the table and looked across to Abby as she popped the last bite of her ravioli into her mouth and savored it. "How was it?" he asked her almost like he'd made her food himself.

Abby kept her eyes closed in silent pleasure, "So good," she purred. Gibbs wasn't so old as to miss the double meaning in her words; she'd be pissed later when she found out he intended for them to wait one more night. Abby kept her eyes closed and a large yawn overtook her face.

Gibbs grinned, "Tired?" he asked as he gave the waiter his card with the outstanding bill.

Abby sleepily blinked her eyes across the table at him, "No," she blatantly lied.

Gibbs stood and moved around to her chair and pulled it back for her. He bent down to her ear, "The game is still on for tonight Abbs, we need some rest," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

Abby pouted visibly and slouched a bit as she stood taking Gibbs' proffered arm, "Gibbs, you really are not playing fair," she whispered disappointedly as he took them from the restaurant.

Gibbs grinned and pressed kiss to her temple, "Tomorrow night Abbs, you're all mine," he whispered and grinned when he felt her shiver and a slow smile curled her lips.

* * *

**A/N: **So does this appease some of the hatred you all feel for me? I hope so. I really am so very sorry I hadn't updated this sooner. I really have no excuse. Really, I'm just so very sorry and I promise it shall not happen again! You all have my utmost word! Please review kindly!


End file.
